Pint Sized!
by Neko no Baka
Summary: What happens when Kagome comes across a annoyed and very small Sesshoumaru? Chaos of course.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Kagome comes across a annoyed and very small Sesshoumaru? Chaos of course.

Ok, this is my first Sesshoumaru/ Kagome fic, well posted anyways. I'll do my best to stay in character, but I'm not making any promises. Oh and this takes place after Naraku death. Oh and it may start off slow But i swear by the second chapter it'll pick up.

Special Thanks to Fluffy's Lady for the encouragement to write this. This chapters for you. ^_^

Pint Sized!

by LunaticNeko

Chapter 1: mini him

The group had just sat down to take a break from the road. Sango sat in the lap of her husband under the shade of a tree, while Inu yasha jumped up into the branches of another where Shippou was at the base coloring in a book. Kagome finished digging through her pack as she brought out empty clear containers. She looked up at Inu yasha. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go refill the water bottles."

He nodded, "Yeah, just don't take forever." Then stretched as he laid back. She sent him a playful glare then left toward the sound of water.

The quest for the jewel and Naraku death was long gone. Kagome looked down at the jewel around her neck. *Even with it totally pure it won't disappear.* It hadn't disappear yet, no amount of purifying power could send it away. Only a wish, and she was still unsure that it wouldn't come out twisted. Now her and her group traveled around helping people, and fending off minor evils that came in search of the jewel. Of course she still had high school to attend. But they were off for the summer for three months and she couldn't be happier.

Kagome step out the tree line to spot the small stream she had been in searching for. Kneeling on the shore she began filling in the bottles. * It's nice to not have to worry about rushing back from one time to another for once. And now instead of just fighting with my friends we can actually relax.* Yes friends, Inu yasha included. It had been a while since she felt the ache of her loss. Well really more like the pain from the smack of the wake up call, making her finally realize there was never going to be anything between them. Kikyou death had severed any remaining hope she might have held. She wasn't a complete fool. She saw the love between them, even in that final hour before Kikyou's death. It was then she really knew that she could never have any place with him, but as a friend. And she wouldn't have it any other way. The tension had lessen greatly between them. Given it wasn't immediate, and she did mourn in the privacy of her home. She really couldn't tend to the ache of the heart here. Not when she had people trying to kill her and her friends now could she.

*I just wish Inu yasha would recover from it.* Kagome sighed. Even though he was acting more like his usual self, she could still see that lost look in his eyes. Her eye focused on the reflection staring back at her *Maybe if I wish...no. I can see plenty that would go wrong with that. Would I even exist if I wished that?* Kagome furrowed her brow thinking over the possibility. *maybe if worded right. Then again I would probably have better luck fighting with a tooth pick than making a pure wish.* The thought bringing a smile to her face.

Elsewhere near the border of the west:

Sesshoumaru landed in front of a dark miko he'd been following. "Why have you entered the western domain." he ordered more than asked.

An elder woman looked up, drawing back her worn brown hood from her face. Black hair streaked with gray fell into her face, and eyes that hadn't seen much sleep met his fierce golden ones. "I merely wish to travel through these lands. I see no problem with this." She said with a amused tone.

"You are a dark miko are you not?" The woman only nodded. His eyes narrowed further at her conformation. " You are not welcome here. Travel else where, if you value your life." Dark miko's never did sit with him well. They tended to cause more trouble, and were usually less stable of mind.

Not liking his subtle threat she sneered. " I'm not so easy to kill."

*Was she serious?* He glanced her over and snorted. "I doubt that."

She scrunched her face as she placed her hands on her hips. "You doubt my strength?"

He wasn't sure if she was trying to intimidate him, but whatever it was she was failing. "You may have power, but in the end your human. Therefore weak." He should have heeded the warning of her malicious smirk. He should have listen to his gut feeling telling him something bad was going to happen. And he should have known better to insult someone who was a few rocks short in the head. But then again, he was Sesshoumaru. All seemed beneath him, and none had beat him.

"Fine then." She pointed one finger at him, and glared darkly. "I will make you what you hate most. Weak."

Before he could blink a magenta light surrounded him, and he could only mentally curse himself for not being on more guard. When he could see next the world was large, and it didn't take much to figure out what had happened.

The woman let of a derange laugh to the sky, after calming she fixed him with a eerie stare. "Perhaps, I shall keep you as a pet." She saw him bristle and smirked. "No... I think I'll leave you to the wild to dispose of. It won't be hard."

He was shaking in rage at this point. "Woman, you will release your spell on this Sesshoumau!"

She pursed her lips. "I think not. You will learn your lesson in respect. I will not tell you how to break it, only that either way you'll be something you hate." She spun on her heels and started to walk away. She glanced over her shoulder at his seething form, and her smirk re-appeared. "I doubt you'll be cured before your death though. But either way I will find my amusement in it. I'll be watching." And with that she disappeared beyond the trees.

Back at nearby stream:

Kagome had just finished filling the last water bottle, when she felt a burst of dark power. *That felt like a dark miko.* A shiver went through her as she recalled her encounter with Tsubasa. *I thought I felt a youkia that way, maybe they fought.* They were just on the edge of the western border and the group had yet to encounter the Taiyoukia. * I wonder how Rin is? Better yet I wonder how Sesshoumaru will take to having a dark miko on his land?* She got up to leave when a shiver went through her, and something pulled at her gut urging her to the source of the outburst. *Gut is usually right.* She bit her lower lip as she glanced back at the forest across the bank. "It's not like I feel anything too threatening now. It should be ok alone." With that she set down the bottles, shoulder her bow and set out to see what was up.

She made her way quickly across, by jumping across rocks in the stream. After going for a short walk, she came upon what she was looking for. "You've got to be kidding me."

An tiny annoyed Sesshoumaru, that stood to about halfway up her calf, was glaring up at her with all that he was worth.

Kagome put a hand to her head to feel for fever, as she continued to stare. Finding none she closed her eyes and sighed. Opening her eyes, she eyed what she was sure was going to be her new headache for days. So, she crouched down and asked. "Ok. What happened?"

AN: All I have to say is writing a fic is a killer. I'm sooooo.... out of practice. I knew it was hard to get going, but I had the basic story and it was just some little details. O_O they're trying to kill me. * details smile with bloody teeth* and then there my muse which has the attention span of a sugar crazed child. While still sticking with the story, I get pieces here and there of sections to write for different chapters. *_* Mainly random humor ones, and some that has to do with actual plot.


	2. Chapter 2

Pint sized! CH2

by lunaticneko

Last time: In Pint Sized! we had a very small angry man...er youkai. what to do?

Chapter 2: Madness

"Ok. What happened?" Kagome didn't know if he'd answer. But she had to ask, who wouldn't if a near seven foot creature was now only a foot tall.

Sesshoumaru eyed the Miko. *As much as I hate it, she may be of some help.* "A dark miko curse this Sesshoumaru."

"I thought as much. I felt a dark aura earlier." Kagome thought a bit. "Do you know why and how she cursed you."

He shrugged. "She didn't take kindly to being threaten. The only information she gave was that this Sesshoumaru learn respect."

*Well that will take a while.* Kagome could already feel the headache building. *Who knows how long he will be stuck like this. Now to find a way to get him to come with me and not be too insulted.* But luck wasn't on her side.

"Kagome~!" They both visible stiffened. *This wasn't going to go well.*

Inu yasha landed behind her. "Kagome. What are you doing out here? I thought you were just getting wat- What in the Hell." Inu yasha trailed off starring at his half-brother. A smirk appeared. "How did you manage this one? Piss off the wrong person?" He couldn't hold back his laughter as it broke free.

"Inu yasha, this is no time to act like a brat. We need to find a way to get him back to normal."

Inu yasha was confused for a moment then furious. "WE?! Oh hell no. WE are Not helping him!"

Beginning to get annoyed, Kagome shifted to a warning tone. "Inu yasha-!"

Recognizing the warning tone he went on defence. "Why should we? It's not like he'd do it for any of us. So just forget it."

Kagome sighed. "Inu yasha sit."

Sesshoumaru didn't like the idea of being helpless, nor did he enjoy pity. "Miko, This Sesshoumaru does not require, nor want your aid." He finished with a glare. To which Kagome raised a brow.

"Right..." A smirk appeared on her face. "Ok stop me." Kagome slowly brought her index finger toward him. When she saw he caught on, she sped up to poke him. But he caught her finger with both hands and struggled to push it back. The result was him being forced back and a bruise to his ego. Kagome sighed at the irritation on his face. "Listen just travel with us for a little while, and we'll see if we can help you. This way Rin will be protected till you're back to your normal state. Ok?" She looked down at him with a hopeful look, taking notice of his scowl.

He let go of her finger. ' In my anger over the situation, I forgot about Rin.' His head bowed slightly. As much as it injured his pride, he had to admit he would not be able to watch out for the girl as he was.

Kagome was starting to think on other ways to convince him, when the tiny youkai's head snapped up startling her. His gaze locked with hers as he glared. "We will retrieve my group at once." There was no question in his voice and Kagome had to hold back her annoyance.

So the question came up as there group started to travel in search of Sesshoumaru's companions. How was he going to travel? He could leap and keep up with their walking pace, but it was obvious that he was better off being carried.

"Being seen in this state is disgraceful." He mutter darkly. Kagome got an idea as they come upon a war site. She picked up an empty arrow container and placed it before the taiyoukai. He only seethed a bit before getting in, then she carefully put it on her back next to the other container.

This proved to be ingenious. They could travel faster and no one would know he was with them. But then there was the incident.

A group of youkai came for the jewel, as they tended to do. The group had been had split up to take on the three of them. One was rushing Kagome, but she calmly just reached back and stung her bow ready to fire her arrow. That is till it talked. "Wench, do you really intend to fire this Sesshoumaru." He stated in a deadly calm voice, with his feet pointed out toward the enemy, and his hair trailing down her arm.

Kagome paled as she quickly removed him from her bow. It was then she noticed her target was too close to notch another arrow. So she tucked Sesshoumaru into herself as she fused her power into her bow swinging out with her left. She managed to send the creature back a few feet with a deep slash in his middle. Setting Sesshoumaru down, she got an arrow and aimed it, letting it fly when the thing got up and came toward her again. Then it was done.

She was still apologizing even now. She glanced at the irritated youkai a few feet away sitting on some roots. Shippou was coloring. The others were out gathering wood and food, while Inu yasha. Well he just mumbled that he be back then stalked off. She knew he was still pissed about the whole situation, and that any excuse was a good one to get away. She let the comb go through her hair one more time. "Listen I said I was sorry. It won't happen again."

"hn." was his only response.

Kagome huffed, but then got an idea. "Bet your hairs a mess, how about I comb it for you?"

Sesshoumaru turned a quick glare on her. "I think not."

She mused inside. * Yes I got him to break out of third person. Too bad I have to get him pissed. I wonder how else I could do it and not die?* She stood and picked him up. "Oh come on. It'll be nice. I promise."

"Woman, unhand me." He sneered.

She smiled. "No."

His eyes bleed red, and he could feel his youkai want to lash out. Then a thought stuck him, and a toothy smile appeared. A light took over his form, and when it went away Kagome was left with a snarling Inu youkai in full glory. Though very very small.

Kagome quivered as she stared down at what she could only see as a snarling pup and couldn't help herself. A squeal of delight filled the air.

Sesshoumaru stopped and stared at the gushing woman. A scream was to be excepted, a squeal? No, definitely not. He growled to to get the woman's attention and to get her to stop her mantra of "so cute! so cute!" as she held him above her.

"Aw, don't be mad" She brought him to her chest and gave him a good squeeze, which stilled him "I just couldn't help it."

'Does she have any idea what she's doing.' Coming out of his stupor from being face first into the woman's chest, he push back against her with his paws.

"Ok. Ok. I'll put you down." As promised she did. But that didn't mean she was through with him. She grabbed her comb from the ground, and started to comb his fur. He growled at her, ready to take her hand off, but after the third stroke his eyes became hooded. His growls became softer before stopping all together. 'ok, so this did feel nice.'

Kagome beamed at him. "So you like it?"

He attempted a ' i hate you' glare before laying his head down, as it was suddenly very heavy. Kagome watched as he drifted off to sleep, and couldn't help the small smile that appeared. The whole time never knowing curious green eyes watched on.

AN: Ok, end of chapter 2 . Chapter 3 is on the way. We get closer to finding Rin and we get a sneak peek into Kagome's secret fear. Till next time! :P

Oh yes, suggestions and comments are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Pint sized! ch3

By lunaticneko

Wow. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I expected one maybe two, but well hooray. I'll try my best to keep it interesting. Now back to the story.

Chapter 3: Kagome's Secret

Inu yasha came back to camp shortly after dinner was started. Eyeing the pup form of his half brother, "Why is he in mutt form?" This earned him a dog latched onto his ankle, causing Inu yasha to yelp in pain.

Kagome glanced up from the fire, only to see Inu yasha thrashing his leg around madly trying to dislodge his attacker. "Come on, it can't hurt that bad."

"Maybe not the bite, but his acid still stings like hell!" He finally reached down and just ripped him off tossing him aside. Sesshoumaru glowed and landed on his feet in normal form, as if he'd never been thrown.

"Your foul taste wasn't much better."

"Whatever, at least I'm not a useless runt."

Sango entering with Miroku gasped.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Watch your tongue half-breed."

Kagome glared. " Inu yasha that wasn't nice."

"What's he gonna do? Scratch me." He laughed. At was then Sesshoumaru jump up face level and with what force he had, sock him. Inu yasha stumbled back from the force, slightly surprised. When it looked like he was going to counter Kagome interjected with a 'sit'. And the half -demon was down.

" Learn to keep your mouth shut, unless you want it done for you." With that he left camp.

Kagome sighed, then turned to her friend. "Good going idiot."

Inu yasha lifted his head. "Hey he deserved it!"

Kagome ran a hand through her hair. " I don't care if he did. Try to be the bigger person."

"Heh, that's easy to do."

"Sit!"

Miroku watched Kagome stalk off in Sesshoumaru direction. He leaned on his staff that happened to be on Inu yasha's back. "You know you're not helping yourself."

A muffled "Shut it monk." was his only response.

Sango sighed. "You know he probably doesn't like being reminded that he needs help. How would you feel if you knew you wouldn't be able to protect Kagome?"

He remained silent, and she took that as him thinking things over. "We'll leave it at that."

Kagome spotted him next to a lone tree on the hill before it dipped to the valley below.

She joined him and for the longest time, both just sat starring off in the distance.

She spoke softly but her voice was filled with her determination as she made her promise. "I'll protect Rin with my life, as I do Shippou."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Rin isn't as easy to protect as a demon child. She is frailer as she is human."

Kagome silently fumed. * I would know better than him. Why is he telling me this?* Then it dawned on her and her eyes softened. * He is just really worried for her. It probably frustrates him knowing he won't be able to watch out for her.*

She smiled down at him. "Sesshoumaru, I know."

He looked at up at her for a moment before speaking. "If you recognize that your frail, then why are you so reckless?"

"Huh?"

"You jump into situations that could easily end your life. I'd blame it on ignorance, but you continue to do it. Why?"

Kagome looked off in the distance. Her voice soft when she spoke. "Why do people fight?"

He remained silent and so she went on. "People fight so they can live. You're right, compared to you humans are frailer and have shorter lives. But that's not going to stop us from living. You can either live in fear, or go for it. Try to stand against the odds. I choose to do just that." She eyed his expression, which hadn't changed much. "Cautiously of course. But sometimes living calls for us to be reckless. Especially when it involves someone important to us."

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a better understanding. This small insight of her thinking gave him a bigger puzzle piece in explaining her.

"I'll protect her, I promise. And so will the others." She went to lay her hand on him and he shoved it away.

"Just because I don't intimidate you now doesn't mean you can do as you please." His shoulders stiff as he glared at her.

Kagome crossed her arms and huffed. "Hey, I didn't say you weren't intimidating. Small things are scary too." He gave her a look that said 'Nice try.'

"No really. Even when you were... 'normal' I was still not as scared of you as I was of them." She paled realizing what she had just said.

He raised a brow. "And what would be this 'them' ?"

She forced a sly smile to her face. "That's a secret." She got up. "Come on lets head back." When she saw him get up she started her slow walk back to camp. * Great. I'll probably have that dream again.* A shiver skated her spin. She had the nightmare for months after father's death.

Sango looked up from her knelt position by the fire, when she heard something near camp. When she spotted Kagome her tense shoulders relaxed. "Kagome, can you come help me with dinner?"

"Yeah, be right there." Kagome dropped her things at a tree base and ran over to her friend.

Sesshomaru was still mulling over there conversation. * What on earth could she be that afraid of? Mice? She had no qualms about sitting next to one.* Noticing they were busy making dinner he walked up to Shippou, his curiosity getting the better of him. " Do you know what the Miko fears that is small?"

Shippou gave him a weird look. " Uh...no. But I probably wouldn't tell you anyways."

He gave the kit an irritated glare, then walked away still vex by the mystery.

That night Kagome thrashed in her sleep waking Shippou and Sesshoumaru who was resting nearby in his tube.

Shippou crawled out of the sleeping bag and sat down by her head, watching as hot tears streamed down her face.

"Nooo... Don't eat..daddy." She muttered in her sleep.

Sesshoumaru came up from behind him, eyes focused on her thrashing figure. " Do you have any idea of what she dreams of?"

Shippou stared at him for a moment, then sighed and looked at his hands. " She's never talks about it. It doesn't happen much, but every time it does she wakes up really sad. No one can get anything out of her. She just puts on a fake smile and says it was a bad dream."

"Hn."

At her soft sob he looked at the kit. "Wake her."

Shippou," Last time she didn't react too well. I don't know." Thinking over how Inu yasha had been smacked after waking her from a math nightmare.

Sighing. "Miko wake up." He nudged her with his foot. Nothing. He repressed a growl. "Miko...."

Shippou shook his head, "She won't respond to that. You have to say her name." Getting close to her ear the kit whispered. " Kagome. You need to wake up." Nothing happened. "Maybe we need to keep trying."

Sesshoumaru sighed and walked over to her pack. Shippou stared after him and freaked when he started rummaging though the bag. "Hey what are you doing?!"

He ignored him as he pulled out a water bottle and dragged it back. With a slight struggle he opened it, the thing was nearly his size.

"Hey, wait your not gonna-"

He raised a brow. "Do you want her to wake up ?"

"Well yeah, but-"

Little too late as the dog demon lifted bottle and splashed the disturbed miko.

Kagome sputtered as she shot up right.

"What was that for?" Eyeing the mini tai youkai.

"You were having a fitful sleep." Half emptied water bottle standing besides him.

Shippou jumped in her lap. "You ok Kagome?"

"Yeah, thanks." She tired to force a smile to her face, but the remaining effects of the dream was still. She have him a quick hug and stroked his hair. Still being wet she set him aside, and went to her bag. Pulling out a towel she dried her face.

"Sorry I disturbed you two, and thank you for waking me." Glancing over her shoulder as she started to walk off. "I'm just going to clear my head. I'll be back."

Sesshoumaru scowled as he watched her disappear through the trees. "She decides to go for a walk in the dead of the night." He followed her and Shippou stared after him.

Glancing at the sky, he could see the first rays of light. *Actually it's nearly dawn….* When he was sure he was gone he smiled. " Things look like there going to get interesting around here."

Kagome was sitting next to the creek. She rubbed her arms, in comfort or warmth she wasn't sure. * Just prefect. The last thing I need is for mister high-and-mighty to find out.*

He watched her for a moment before making himself know. " Miko, do you think it wise to go out alone this early."

Kagome grabbed her chest in surprise as she whipped around to she Sesshoumaru. "Don't do that. I didn't even hear you coming."

"Exactly why you shouldn't be about alone, if your not going to pay attention."

She just waved him off. "Yeah yeah. I can take care of myself."

Coming to stand next to her. "With what may I ask? You left you arrows back at camp."

She glared at him. " Just lay off. I didn't wake in the best of moods."

He just stared back. "What was it you dreamt of miko? A memory?"

Her eyes widen, and it unnerved her how close he truly was. "It was nothing."

It was his turn to glare. "Nothing has you in the woods at this hour."

"Yeah nothing. So just leave it be-" Something was moving on her outstretched legs. Looking over to the source, she paled. Her eyes were widen and her heart speed up.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, then the at the small creature crawling on her leg. " Surely you jest." At her panicked look as it started to crawl up her leg he guessed not.

Her breathing became erratic. "Get it off, get it off, get it off!"

Deciding to play hero, he walk over to her knee, plucked the offending 'earthworm' off her, and flung it into a nearby bush. Shortly after Kagome grabbed her knees to her chest and looked close to crying.

"So this is the 'them'." Semi amused.

Kagome didn't even look his way, ashamed she couldn't control her own fear. *Why did he have to find out. Now I'm probably never going to hear the end of it.* She was surprised when he sat down next to her and asked a question instead.

"So why is it a mere worm is able to cause such fright, out of everything else you've encountered?"

She looked at him a moment, debating to tell him something she hadn't told anyone else. Then she to a deep breath and started. " It has to do with my father, and the time we went to visit his grave."

*Flash back*

The ground had sunken in at her fathers grave. They were digging up the coffin to make sure everything was ok, before the fixed the lot and reburied him. Kagome Mom insisted on being there, and so the whole family had went. It had only been a month since her father's passing and the feelings off loss were still strong.

A man in the hole finished trying off the rope around the coffin. "Alright, bring it up."

Little Kagome watched the coffin as the crane raised it from the depths. *Why is there a hole in it?* She tighten her hold on her mother skirt, a breeze picked up blowing at her face and rustling the early leaves of fall.

The coffin swayed as it finally exited the earth, it became loose from it's bindings and hit the earth harshly causing the top fall away.

Her mother sank to her knees with her baby brother clutched to her chest and sobbed openly staring on in horror. Her grandfather gasped and held back tears as he crouched down next the her mother to hold her. As for Kagome she went cold, and felt a scream build in her throat. In the damage, dirt had entered the coffin and her Dad lay covered in earthworms. Some even in his mouth as they played in the holes of his flesh.

Tears left her eyes as she shut them tight and screamed. "Don't eat Daddy!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"From then on I occasionally have dreams about it, some worse than others. Sometimes I'm the one they eat. I haven't been able to get over my fear." He was silent throughout it. "Pretty lame huh? It's why I don't want everyone to know." She hugged herself.

"Then learn a way to cope with it. The only worms that could kill you may be youkai. And even then, you have the ability to stand against such things."

Glancing at him she saw he wasn't looking at her. * Is he trying to comfort me?*

"Don't….Don't mention it to the other ok?"

" I have no reason to. Though I doubt your friends would shun you." She was surprised when he spoke again. His focus on her. "Don't let you fear stop you. Stand against it like you would everything else. "

She stared at him, his eyes held something in them. As if he believed she could. She smiled at the idea. "I'll do my best."

With that their conversation ended. The rays of the sun started to fill the world with light, and a new day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END of CH .3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow! That Took FOREVER! I made myself write the last few days. This chapter was longer than the previous few. And a little more serious. May be do to the song I had playing "Did you ever wonder why?". I'll try to keep the humor up, but there will be a touch of seriousness as I try to develop the relationship. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm going to start on the next chapter late tonight. Probably won't be out till the new year. Thank you to all who read this.


	4. Chapter 4

Pint Sized! Ch.4

By Lunaticneko

My muses came down from there sugar high and inspired this. This up should make up a bit for the lack of humor in the last one. That and I needed to fix a few things in 3. Nothing major. Hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.

Ch.4 Fear lesson 101

Sesshoumaru sat bored. The monk and slayer were cuddling. The Miko had gone off to do, God knows what. His only entertainment had been the demon child.

He had place a steaming bowl of noodles on the ground and walked away. Immediately his dim-wit half brother picked it up and tried to consume it. In the end he ended up with a mouth full of wood shavings. He spotted the laughing kit and started chasing after him. Which lead to now. Seeing as there was no mayhem to enjoy, he got up and left in search of the miko.

She was in a open field not far from camp picking some herbs she had spotted earlier. Sesshoumaru spotted something in the grass and a plan slowly formed. Coming up behind the woman-child. "Miko, you should work on this fear of yours."

Kagome didn't even look back. "Yeah, I'm working on it."

"Good, then catch."

Kagome spun around confused, only to dodge at the last second as a earth worm flew past. "What are you doing?!"

"Working on you fear."

She pointed a finger at him in furry. "I KNEW you would use this against me!" 

He head his head high. "Tch. This Sesshoumaru is only teaching you a lesson in coping."

She gave him an odd look. "Why are you trying to help me anyways?"

"This Sesshoumaru is merely bored, and this seemed like it would be time well spent."

'I really needed to break him of that habit. He just sounds crazy.' "Isn't there a less harsh method."

He looked at his nails picking away invisible dirt. "It's for your own good. What if a large youkai worm was to attack. How would you fair against that?" 

Kagome waved her hand at him. "Pch. I'd be just fine. It's only the small ones that bother me." 

His brow furrowed. "How's that?"

She stared intensely at him. " They are hard to see and can sneak up on you." All said in dead seriousness.

At this he flung another worm.

Moving aside she scowled at him. "Come on! Really now this isn't fair."

"It's fair considering you tried to use this Sesshoumaru as an arrow." He narrowed his eyes at her towards the end.

"I can't believe you! I said I was sorry for crying out loud!"

He picked up the next worm in his stack, yes stack, and chucked it at her. He had three left.

She dodged again. "Quit it would yah!"

He looked to be in deep thought. "Hm… having worms around you doesn't seem to bother you that much."

"Yeah, not really. If I was surrounded maybe, but it's really more that their touching me."

"Oh is that so." He tried to hide the mirth from his face, but it still glimmered in his eyes. "Then pick up the worm."

Kagome just stared at him like he'd gone crazy. "What?"

He looked bored. "You heard me Miko. Pick up the worm." He said slowly and firm. Leaving no room for argument.

'Well at least he didn't refer to himself in the 3rd person.' She looked at one of the worms then back to the little devil. "Can't I use a stick?" She gave him the most sad pathetic eyes she could muster.

He sighed. "To begin with."

She slowly approached one of the wiggling creatures. She moved her stick towards it, then back, then towards it, then back again.

"Miko."

"R- Right." She quickly darted forward and flung the poor thing in the air. Which she promptly had to dodge as it almost landed on her. She looked over at her 'would be teacher' expectantly.

"Again."

So she did it again.

"Now without the stick."

"What why without it?" She looked freaked.

"You don't like them touching you right?" She nodded. " Then come to them first. Touch them first."

"Can't we do this in the next session or something?" She pleaded.

"Does it look like this I have ample free time on my hands?"

"Well…."

His left eye ticked. "Miko, focus."

She sighed. And turned on another earth worm. Her hand slowly came close to it and hover shaking. She sat there shaking not moving for the longest time, that he almost called her off. But then her hand shot forward, and picked it from the grass.

"Yes! I did it." She beam as she held it far from her. A second later she looked sick. "Eck. It's slimy." She looked over to see him smirking. "You're getting some kind of sick amusement out of this, aren't you?!"

His eyes twinkled in mischief. "Yes."

"Ugh." She flung the worm at him, to which he caught and flung back. 

"Again."

Her shoulders drooped. "Can we just give it a break?"

She looked generally tired, so he consented with a nod. She started to walk back. 'It is probably draining to face your fear …hands on.' A smirk still tugged at his lips. "Miko…"

She turned back. "Yeah?"

"From now on, every time we rest and you see a earth worm, you are to fling it."

She looked at him like a child given an unwanted choir. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to keep it up if you want to concur your fear. Are we understood?"

"Yes." She glared at him as he past. He would definitely be one of her least favorite teachers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of chapter 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hooray I did post before the new year. Remember to review. It's always a nice encouragement.

~LN


	5. Chapter 5 Finding Rin

Pint Sized! Ch. 5

By Lunaticneko

Well started working on this one and got pretty far. Although short it comes out quicker and easier than longer chapters. This chapter they finally find Seshoumaru's group. Hope it turned out alright. I can't see this fic being to long… eight chapters at least. If not, not much more. Well enjoy.

Ch.5 Finding Rin

*****************************************************************

The group finished up the second fight with a youkai that day, and were now setting up camp.

Sesshoumaru huffed. "Does this happen that often." Their progress in covering ground the last few days had been slow, and he was beginning to feel edgy.

Kagome sighed. "Well now that the jewels complete, it's a little more frequent. But it's not always that bad."

Inu yasha sheathed his sword. "Don't you dare complain. It's not like your of much use."

"Inu yasha!" Kagome scolded.

"Hey! It's true! I don't see why I have to be nice to the bastard."

Kagome ran an agitated hand through her hair. "I know it's frustrating for all involved, but try to be decent."

"I don't have to do anything." Pointing a finger at her. "This was your idea to help!"

She frowned it was true. "I understand Inu ya-"

"Then don't expect anything from me!" And with that he spun on his heel and walked.

Sango came over to her. "Hey. You ok?"

"Yeah. He right. I know he not happy with the situation." She was still staring where he been.

"Still." She looked down and saw Sesshoumaru by her feet who was also looking ahead. "He didn't need to be that harsh with you. If my presence is his problem then he should take it up with this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome just looked back out of the woods. 'Maybe, but I did push this on him.'

Inu yasha was stomping through the woods, which wasn't doing much for him. Yes maybe he should have yelled at her, but it was her fault. Of course that didn't stop the slight guilt from setting in. 'Gah! Why did he have to travel with us anyways!' It was frustrating having him around leaving him always tense. And a small part was jealous. And not jealous in a romantic way. But having 'his' friend defend his brother really bothered him.

He sighed as he walked out of the thinning woods, that opened up into a field and he was surprised at who he saw. There sat Rin atop Ah and Uh. Jaken, who was already in a protective stance, was standing in front of the beast.

He looked at them and then sighed rubbing the back of his head. " Look Sesshoumaru looking for you guys and is with us. Just follow me and I'll take you to him."

"Why would our Lord be with you!" Jaken squawked. "Why should we believe you?"

"I don't know! Why the heck would I want to come and get you anyways!" Jaken just looked offended. "Look he just is. Follow me and you'll understand. I'll let him explain everything." With that Inu yasha turned and walked off. Glancing once his shoulder to see the still unmoving group. "Are you coming or not."

Jaken grumbled before following with Ah Un close behind.

Kagome spotted Inu yasha and was about to call out to him when she spotted who was behind him.

Inu yasha pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the people behind him. "Found them in a field while I was out."

Sliding off Au and Un Rin frowned, turned her head left and right. "Anou… Where is Seshoumaru-sama?"

Kagome felt uneasy. "Over there." Pointing towards the base of the tree. "…just look down." She saw when the little girl spotted him.

Rin wasn't happy. When she saw her lord she was left in near tears. The one figure she respected most and kept her safe was now the size of a doll.

"Se-sesshoumaru-sama?" He nodded and she could help the tears that slipped out. "B-but…what happen?"

Jaken rushed past. "Milord! What did these fools do to you? Why to think-"

"Jaken. Silence." At the moment he was more concerned about his nearly crying ward. "A dark miko by luck was able to curse me. Nothing that can't be handled. They-" he gestured with his hand. " are aiding in riding this Sesshoumaru of the problem."

Jaken "The indignity … We'll get her Milord. Even if we have to suffer by traveling with these cretins." It was that moment a well rock found Jaken's head, leaving him with one last conscious thought. *Aw… things never change.*

Rin sniffed and looked at the people she recognized from the battle with the creepy man that captured her. The girl in strange green and white clothing walked up to her.

"Hey there Rin. Do you remember me? I'm Kagome." The girl nodded. "How about we go have a talk?"

Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru, and he nodded. Looking back. "Okay."

Kagome lead Rin away. Sesshoumaru waited a minute after they were out of sight to follow.

When Kagome was sure they had their privacy she squatted down in front of Rin. "Hey, you can talked to me. Why are you so upset?" She had a pretty good idea why, but knew it would help to talk it out.

Rin rubbed at her face with her fist trying to dry the still falling tears." It's just…. he so strong and to see him like that. It just makes Rin sad." She sniffed again, and then quietly asked. "Will he be ok?"

"Yes, he will." Kagome rubbed her back. " I know it hard, but he's still your Sesshoumaru-sama, just very small. You need to be a big girl for him ok" Rin nodded. Kagome smiled at her. "I'll do whatever it takes to get him back to normal."

Rin looked up hopeful. "Promise?"

Kagome grabbed her pinky with her own. "I promise."

Silence met the two of the and Kagome's curiosity got the better of her. " Hey Rin, Why don't you say I when you refer to yourself?"

Rin beamed. "Because that's the way Sesshoumaru-sama talks!"

She gave the kid a crooked smile. 'Aw…it's cute how she admires him. Even if I think it sounds crazy. Then again I know it normal for some nobles to talk that way but still.' She stood up. "Oh, that makes sense. That's very cool Rin."

Sesshoumaru returned to camp with a light smile on his face. 'Rin will be just fine.'

Earlier mention Dark Miko was sitting by a creek playing in the dirt with a stick. 'So now they're looking for me. Hmm… good luck with that. It won't help him any.' She sloshed the stick through the water removing the image from the surface.

"This curse is proving to be the best entertainment I ever had." she mused aloud. What a odd little group he surrounded himself with. She smiled at the memory of him trying to intimidate the strangely dressed miko by changing into his true form. The girls reaction was perfect, and made her chuckle. But the arrow bit had her in near tears laughing. 'Serves him right.' She had checked in on him a few days later to see if the he hadn't just left the group. But he was still there, and she was thankful for the continued entertainment.

She saw a lizard on a rock out of her eye, seemly staring at her. She turned and gave it an odd look. "What?!" It blink and left. And with that she went back to drawing butterflies and stick figures of people running around on fire.

When Kagome got back to camp with Rin and spotted Inu yasha leaning against a tree. Walking over to him. "Hey." She nearly whispered out.

He glanced over before looking away again. "Hey."

She smiled at him. "Thanks for being them here."

He shift his wait around. "Yeah well what was I suppose to do leave them."

"I'm sorry. Your right, I pushed this on you. It just that.."

"No. It's ok. I know how you hate to leave people when they need help. I'm not happy with it, but I'll help you. It doesn't mean I'll be nice to the bastard." At her shoulder drooping he amended. " Just maybe a occasionally."

Which made Kagome smile and shake her head. "Works for me."

The group adjusted to the new members, though no one was thrilled with Jaken. So much abuse befell the poor told, which was usually the children's doings. Shippou and Rin became fast friends. Kagome was currently sitting with her back to the tree intensely watching the children play in the field.

"Miko…" Sesshoumau sang out evilly.

'That just sounds creepy.' "Yes…" she sang back, eyes still glued to the children.

" This Sesshoumaru knows that you've had to seen this worm. Why is it still here?"

"I don't know what your taking about." Refusing to look, hoping to get away with it.

Sesshoumaru frowned, then a small smile lit his face. "hmm. It's almost close enough to crawl on you."

That got her to look. "What? Where?" She spotted it a good three feet away, and scowled at him. " I hate you, you know that."

He just continued to smile. "The feeling is mutual."

Rin stared at Kagome. "What's Kagome doing?"

Shippou glanced over to see. "…I don't know. Looks like she playing with a bug."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End! Ok I'm working on ch.6 and have it mapped out. Lets see if I can get two out in a night again. :P

Thank you to everyone that has continued reading. Only a few chapters left to go. I've had the ending planned since the start, it's just getting there that takes a bit. Still got a bit to cover.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Of dolls and baths

By Lunaticneko

Kagome tilted her head back and sighed as she leaned against a rock. "There is nothing better than a hot spring."

"Mmm." Was Sango only response as she laid back on her own rock with her eyes closed. The girls had taken Rin and Shippou with them to the hot spring, partly to get Rin more comfortable around them, partly to relieve Jaken of his suffering that occurred at the kids hands. They were currently splashing each other.

Kagome's brow furrow as she suddenly felt a tingling sensation on her collar bone. She went to wipe away what she assumed was hair, and started. On her semi wet skin was a daddy long legs trying to get it's legs unstuck. Of course she did the only normal thing.

"AH!" She stood up, all the while trying to wipe the foul creature off her being. The result was it sliding down further.

Sango shot up right and stared at her friend. As she was about to ask what was wrong she saw the Kagome flick the spider off her chest. "Kagome you shouldn't sc-"

"Kagome! What's -" Came Inu Yasha voice as he, Miroku, and a mini Sesshoumaru came into view, and gave pause. Kagome felt like a dear in head lights. It took her a second to recover, before jumping down to cover herself in the depths of the water. Sesshoumaru was the first to turn, and after a moment kicked Inuyasha, and he turned as well. Miroku on the other hand had no problem taking in the view, and Sango relieved him of conscious thought with her Hiraikotsu.

Inu yasha huffed. "Wench, why the hell did you scream?"

Kagome lifted her red face that was half buried in water. She meekly whispered out. "A spider…startled me."

Inu yasha nearly turned to glare at her, while Sesshoumaru just smirked in amusement. "Stupid. Just don't scream unless it important." With that Inu yasha dragged Miroku back to camp, the mini youkai already ahead of him.

Kagome was still trying to decided what she felt more. Angry, or embarrassed. Rin voice brought her back to attention.

Rin peered over at her in confusion. "Hey, Kagome?"

"hm."

"Why did you guys get so upset when they came?" Rin

Kagome sighed. "It's not proper for men to be with women when they bath."

Rin innocently countered. "Shippou here, and he's a guy."

Kagome stared. "But he's little."

"Sesshoumaru little too." Rin using her little girl wisdom.

Kagome blushed. "It's different." When she saw Rin was about to open her mouth again, Kagome said the only thing she could think of. " Just trust me, when your older you'll understand. Ok?" Kagome was still flushed. Rin just nodded. She knew any conversation on it was dead. Kagome now loved that line that she use to hate so much as a kid.

The dark miko sighed. It had been rather dull watching the odd group. 'Why can't a hawk fly in and swoop him up, or something!' She wasn't even sure why she was still watching, it was just so addictive. If only it liven up again.

A dark smile curved her lips. "Maybe there something I can do about that."

Kagome walked through the woods with her bathing supplies in hand. She saw the hot spring beyond the trees and quickened her pace.

When she heard the sudden sound of water shifting she stopped and hid behind a tree. Slowly she poked her head around the tree and gasped. There waist deep in water was a stunning creature with silver hair. Some of it sticking to the curved muscles of masculine shoulders.

Trouble with her gasping is that it made a sound, thus letting him know she was there. Quickly he stepped out of the water and turned towards her. She gasped again in recognition as she saw his face. "S-Sesshoumaru…" Her breathing sped up and against her will she lowered her gaze. It was then she took a disturbed step back.

"Wh- What the - !" She said starring in disbelief.

Kagome shot up in bed with a muffled cry. She sat their catching her breath and could feel a cold sweat covering her skin. 'That was just disturbing.'

A half awake Shippou poked her and asked if she was ok. It was then she noticed she had the whole attention of the camp, and a blush formed.

Miroku gave her a odd look. "Kagome~sama are you quite alright?"

"Yes. I-it was nothing."

The odd look continued and after a moment later. "You're sure?"

She was looking elsewhere. "Yes."

He shrugged and settle back down for the night. 'I can always get it out of her later.'

Her blush depended when she saw Sesshoumaru lift a brow. She just shook her head, and whispered. " Trust me, you don't want to know."

He trusted her judgment and went back to trying to get his own rest. He had been trying t o recover from his own dream when she woke. He had been dreaming he been running after silhouettes of women in the forest and soft laughter that reminded him of a certain miko. 'Blasted woman.' Her latest little stunt at the bath was what he was sure brought this on, he was only half-satisfied that her sleep had been disturb too. If he only knew why.

Later in the day, the group stopped to take a break from hunting down the dark miko. Sesshoumaru was pretending not to be watching the kids torturing Jaken. Sango was resting under a tree and drinking water, and Inu yasha was up in a tree.

"I'll be back." Kagome walked off to refill water bottles. Coming to the stream she went to work. 'I wonder if they do look just like people.. Or…Gah! Who would I ask?' She hardly thought Sango would know, as she primarily focus on killing them, not studying their body. And Shippou was right out.

"That was quite a blush you had there this morning. Oh, and it seems to have returned."

Kagome snapped her head up to see Miroku grinning down at her.

She glared up at him. "Oh shut up."

Miroku gave her his best hurt face. " And here I came to ease your mind from your night terror."

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

He plopped down next to her. "Oh, so what was it? Come, you can tell your friend Miroku." He said brotherly.

She eyed him. " Why do you want to know?"

He grinned. " I know no normal dream makes someone blush like that."

She made a sour face. 'So he thought he get something good.'

"You'll feel better if you talk about it." He offered.

"Fine. I had a dream where Sesshoumaru was…well not clothed." She buried her burning face in her hands.

Miroku smiled slightly in understanding, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome there's no shame in that. Everyone has fantasy dreams eventually."

"No Miroku that's not it. And I don't fantasize!" She glare at him the continued." But it was so wrong!" Her head finding her hands again.

Miroku removed his hand and stared at her. "So…what was wrong?"

Kagome muffled a suffering groan in her hand. " More of what was missing?" This had the monks attention.

"Excuse me?"

Kagome glared up and harshly whispered. "He looked like a Ken Doll!"

Miroku just blinked. "What's a ken doll?"

She sighed. "It's these plastic dolls. They have girls and boys. The boys are referred to as Ken, and are very detailed." She paused. " Except they made for kids so the lack any detail there."

He chuckled. "Oh come on then. It couldn't have been that bad." Her look swiftly killed his amusement.

" Miroku. Picture Sango with back to you…but she's in the buff."

"Easily doing." He said with a smirk.

Kagome smirked as well. "Good. Now she turning toward you.."

"uh huh." his eyes distant.

She quickly rushed on. "And her front is completely blank and lacking any detail about her sex."

That brought him back. "What?" He looked down right horrified.

Smiling in victory. "And now you see."

Later that night a scream pieced the air and everyone shot up and turned to look at Kagome.

Kagome glared. "Hey! It wasn't me this time." She pointed to the culprit, and they all saw Miroku trying to catch his breath with a terrified look on his face. Though the look didn't last long as he turned to glare at Kagome. She just sent him a smirk and then laid back down sighing in contentment that she was no longer suffering alone.

End of chapter 6

Sorry It was just a crack chapter…but the second part of what was this will be out soon. I post a estimated date on my profile when I get a feel for it. Next chapter big changes happen in the plot. . Hope you continue reading. Please review if you like the story thus far.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Looks like this will definitely be a little longer than I thought chapter wise. And I'm sorry about the long delay. After get my other had hurt, I was down with some bug for two weeks, and had started my new job. I hope to write soon, But I can't make any promises now that I'm working again.

I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has continued reading this. Especially the people one .

Special thanks to: Dark Dragon, Bibishi Kuronecko787, I Major in Magick.

Your reviews made my day. I was worried if people would like the last chapter, and I couldn't ask for better results. And IMIM I'll try to add some extra fluff into the next two chapters.

Also, thanks to: XOkaggyfanOX, Shadow Hidden By the Moon, ShippoV, 1kenshilover, Sabishii Kage Tenshi, and Miss Inuyasha luver1,

And thanks to (Dokuga): sugarOo, BeatifulMorningSun, Mistress SleepWell, Fluffy Lady, and InuYoukaiLiz

Thank you for the reviews, they help push me to write more. And thanks to anyone I missed.

Now the fic. :P

Pint Size! Ch.7

By Lunaticneko AKA NekonoBaka

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome was sitting on the ground with Rin finishing up the energetic girls hair. No longer did she have a side ponytail, but small braids running from each side of her temple wrapping around the sides of her head. Kagome was tying off the braids and put a few flowers in as a finishing touch. "Alright, all done Rin."

Rin jumped up and turned giving the still sitting woman a hug. "Thank you Kagome!" Then the girl ran up to her lord. " Look what Kagome did. Isn't it pretty?"

He nodded, and she squealed and ran after Jaken. Kagome giggled as she got up. "She's so cute. How did you come across her?" She asked him as the group headed in the direction that they last heard rumors of a strange woman.

He kept his head forward as he walked, choosing to forgo the tube. "She found me when I was injured, and tried to treat me."

This got Kagome attention. "Oh?"

The memory had always been bittersweet for him. " When I was able to leave, I found her dead on the road from a wolf attack." Her gasp made him glance up to see her reaction. She was looking ahead watching the little girl chasing after Shippou. " I revived her with my sword, and she's followed me since." Kagome eyes soften, and he looked ahead eyeing the little youkai. " Why does the child travel with you?"

"He lost his parents, so I took him in."

He nodded, though he was puzzled. 'Why would miko take in a youkai child?' Then again, it was as strange as him taking care of a little human girl. Though he was still curious how he had come into their care. "How did you meet him?"

Looking back at her, he saw her face had a small smile on it and her eyes filled with warmth. "We first met him when tried to steal the shards from Inu yasha and I."

She noticed his furrowed brow and went on. " He wanted to avenge his parents, and was hoping to draw their killers, the thunder brothers, to him with them. We helped him, and he's been with us ever since. He use to drive Inu yasha nuts." She laughed. " Well he still does, but not as bad."

"hn." Anyone who annoyed the hanyou was alright in his book. She interrupted his musings.

Her voice a bit more serious. "I think we're getting closer."

He was all ears. "How do know?"

Kagome thought a moment. "My creepy aura meter just shot up."

He stopped and stared at her. "Your… meter?"

She stopped as well and turned towards him. Running a hand through her hair. "Well that's the best I can explain it. It just intensifies depending on the enemy. But I can tell a dark miko was around here recently."

"How do you even know it's a dark miko?" He asked doubt showing in his voice.

Kagome shuddered. "I've had to deal with one before. It was a few year ago, but I'll never forget the feeling of one."

They started walking again. "What occurred during your encounter?" He was curious about her reaction.

"Her name was Tsubasa. Naraku had given her a chuck of the jewel to taint, and put a curse on me using my blood. Through it she was able to taint the shards I carried and control me. I tried to fight it, but was only able to tell Inu yasha to run when she ordered me to shoot him."

'It's surprising she could even do that.'

"Inu yasha took me with them when they went after her, and when she went to attack me again I was able to counter the curse by throwing her shinigami back at her."

He almost felt proud of her, that is until her next words nearly sent him stumbling.

She laughed out slightly embarrassed. "Of course, I had no idea what I was doing. I kinda lucked out."

He stared at her. 'Honestly this woman. It's a wonder Naraku didn't kill them early on.' Though he remembered how much she had improved in the final battle. Her arrow had been key in defeating the vile excuse of a creature. He had to admit he wasn't sure he would have been able to do it alone. Though without his help, he was sure they would have failed as well.

Guy Bath:

They broke for camp after another grueling day of trudging through the west. The guys went to take a bath. The tension in the air was thick, when they arriving at the semi warm spring.

Miroku, always the one to cut the atmosphere. "Well, lets get in."

Sesshoumaru eyed the spring. Last he's shared a bath was when he was a pup with his father, and he wasn't about to start up again with them. Especially in his current state. He saw a rock divider. Deciding to make the most of it, and he started walking towards it.

"Where are you going?!" Inu yasha said while scowling.

The mini daiyoukai glanced over his shoulder as he continued on. "This Sesshoumaru baths alone." He then disappeared behind the rocks.

He heard Inu yasha grumble. When he was satisfied no one would be intruding, he strip down. He took a moment to regard his useless swords. Since the transformation they wouldn't even come out of their scabbards. The Miko had offered him her hunting knife, he had refused considering it was nearly his size. It was just easier to use his claws. 'At least she tries.' He thought as he entered the warm water. He had to admit he was slightly grateful to her, she kept him occupied, and was a help with Rin. 'She treats her almost like family.' Thinking back to the way she sat with Rin combing her hair brought a light smile to his face. 'She would be a good mother.' He shook himself from his thoughts and scowled. 'That is if she didn't attract so much trouble. The woman practically a magnet for it.' Though he knew she would protect them with her life like she did with her close friends.

Miroku had been curious ever since the discussion he had with Kagome. He glanced at the rock separating them from the inu youkai. 'Should I?' He thought it over for a minute. Glanced over at Inu yasha to make sure he wasn't watching and then casually stood stretching. It was then he quickly turned his head to look over, and back when he seen what he came for. It was then he noticed his friend's look.

The monk sputtered. "Inu yasha, It's not what you think. I-"

Inu yasha's held up hand stopping him from explaining further. "You know what, I don't wanna know."

There was a awkward silence before Miroku got out. "Well, see you at camp."

"Yep."

After he left, Inu yasha sank deeper into the water and sighed. He didn't care where his friend's interest laid, though he was pretty sure he knew him well enough to know, just as long as it wasn't in him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miroku approached Kagome, who was busy making dinner. "You don't need to worry."

Kagome tilted her head. "About what?"

He stared at her meaningfully. "Everything is where it should be."

A confused miko stared back "Huh?"

"As I said, everything is where it should be." he repeated.

It took her a moment, but then she realized where he came back from and her eyes widen. "Miroku, you didn't."

Miroku gave her a look that left no questions and she paled. " You owe me one of those play girl magazines you teased me about." She just nodded still in shock. Miroku went off to find a slayer to caress to ease his troubled mind. Kagome barely registered hearing a high pitch "Pervert!", as she went back to tending to food.

Elsewhere, a dark miko look perturbed. 'How had can it be to find a bunch of youkai.' She bushed a bush aside as she pushed through. Shoulders sagging, she sighed. "This is becoming more trouble than it's worth." She was brushing a few stray black strands of hair out of her face, when she suddenly looked up wide eyed. Slowly a grin broke out across her face. "Found them." She turned and hurried towards where she felt a mass of youkai.

She broke through a tree line as she came upon them in a small clearing in the woods, all eyes focusing on her. There were five of them, an oni, two mantis youkai, and two ogres. 'An odd group, but just the type of simpletons I need.'

"Well what do we have here?" The oni turned fully toward her, flicking it's blue-ish black hair out of it's eyes. "A dark miko? What a tasty treat you'll be." He smirked, showing off shape teeth.

She rolled her eyes. 'Really how can a dark miko taste better than anything else. I would presume we had a bitter taste.' Focusing back to the situation at hand. "Well, you could eat me, or……you can listen to what I have to say. I promise you'll mostly likely be interested."

"And what might be so interesting?"

She smiled. " You've heard of the shiko no tama and the Miko that guards it right?"

The Oni narrowed it's eyes. "Yeah, who hasn't. But facing her would mean death, with the group she travels with."

"Ah. But what if I told you I could up your power, a little. With a group your size, it would definitely be trouble for them."

The oni and his companions glanced at each other. The came to a silent agreement. "Why help us? What's in it for you?"

Her smile became a malicious grin. "Simple, I want her dead. I alone could not go against them and hope to stand a chance." She made a pouting face, and put a hand to her head for dramatic effect. "For I'm just a weak woman. But you…" Pointed at them. "Your group could do it. They are use to going against one youkai at a time or many lessers. Not a large group of youkai." 'Really I don't hate the girl, but all been too much of a bore.'

"We don't even know where they are and how would you go about upping our strength."

Happy all was going according to plan. "They are not far from here. As to your other question, a simple spell. Temporary it may be, as it last for only a day, that's more than enough time. Just leave it to me." She stated as she started to gather up supplies.

The oni looked puzzled. "Woman, what is your name?"

"Ah." She paused in her work to look at them, smiling mischievously. "I'm known as Satoko."

"I can sense her. She a little ways away." Kagome said as she narrowed her eyes trying to pinpoint the direction. Suddenly a rustling in the bush next to her got her attention, as a snake shot out. She only had time to 'Ep.' and try to dodge. A white blur shot in front of her and then the snakes head rolled away from it's still squirming body.

Rin, "Ew."

Kagome smiled sweetly. "Sesshoumaru, thank you."

The odd sensation that her warm smile caused put him on edge. " Don't mistake my intentions, miko. The only reason this Sesshoumaru intervened, was because I need your help to be rid this of this curse. Nothing else." The way her eyes dimmed, made his chest tighten and a heaviness form that was not there before.

"I see." 'I thought maybe we had a odd friendship going. Tch. Figures.' She her eyes and forced her anger forward. Turning she huffed. "My mistake, I thought we were friends." With that she turned back to the road and tried to focus once more.

Her words left an odd feeling. 'Guilt? I've always held respect for her, but do I consider her a…. friend?' The word felt foreign even when spoken only in thought, but looking at her he felt it could fit. Though he rather say ally.

Kagome gasped. "We've got a group incoming." They were surrounding them, leaving the group with their backs to the cliff wall. Their aura strength had her worried. "Something feels off about them." She muttered to herself.

Before anyone could ask, they were upon them. A ogre charged at Miroku and Sango, swinging wildly. One manage to knock the hoshin back, while Sango had been able to jump out of the way and was on Kirara. She noticed Shippou through his fox fire at the ogre as Miroku got up and started in on it. So she through her weapon at one of the mantis youkai attacking Inuyasha.

After an ogre had separated Sesshoumaru and from them leaving them. Kagome made a stand in front of them. "Hurry and get somewhere safe." Jaken had hurried Rin onto Ah and Un. She had just finished it off with an arrow, and noticed everyone was finishing off there. When an oni shot out from the woods.

"You're mine!" It shouted with blood shot eyes.

Panic filled her as she realized she wasn't going to have enough time to load another arrow. Ah and Un were just taking off, so she tried to concentrate her power into hands.

Dread filled the dai youkai, as he could see she wouldn't be ready in time. Without hesitation he shot forward transforming hoping to knock the enemy back if not surprise him.

Kagome was shocked, when instead of seeing a pup, she saw a large dog knock the oni to the side. 'What the?' She recovered from her mild shock, and strung an arrow. The oni got back up with Sesshoumaru still latched on, only to knock him to the side. "Hey, idiot!" After getting it's attention she release her arrow, and all that was left was ash.

She hurried over to Sesshoumaru as he sat up, his head reaching her hip. "Thanks. You ok?" A light flashed and he was back to his humanoid form.

"Hn." He stood up noticing his head now reached mid waist. "This was unexpected."

Kagome nodded. "Do you think the curse is just wearing off?"

"Possible, though doubtful. I'm sure it was her intent to make it permanent." 'The curse is weakening, but why?' The dark miko's words echoing in his mind. ~"either way you'll be something you hate."~ The last word reminding him of his earlier confrontation with the pure girl next to him. Leaving him wanting to sigh.

"Miko."

"Hm." She responded, being draw away from her thoughts.

He struggled with himself for a moment before meeting her eyes. " My earlier words were wrong. This Sesshoumaru does consider you a close friend."

She stared at him surprised. "You do?"

He just simply glared at her, he wouldn't repeat himself.

She giggled realizing this was as close to a confirmation as she was going to get. She then smiled at him. "So I do."

As he felt the heaviness of earlier leave his chest, and a warmth fill it's place, he had to wonder when she had began to effect him so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~Tsusuku~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N.: WOW! That took forever. I Made myself sit down today and write the last section to this.

Just so you all know 'Satoko' means 'sweat child'. It was the name giving to me by my japanese teacher. I thought it was fitting for her to have something so contradicting. Also, she really needed something other than dark miko, though how much it will get used I don't know. I could have called her 'the dement one' …. but the last only so long. :P

I'll try to get chapters 8 and 9 out soon, but no promises with a date. Work drains me and leaves me with only weekends to do things. As always please review, any input is appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

So yeah…things get a little more serious. Hopefully you will all still enjoy it. That's the hard part about humor/ romance fics for me. At some point I get completely serious chapters and very little of the fun humor. ;_; I think from now on I'll stick to one or the other.

So far this is the longest fic I've ever written. I wrote this completely in random sections. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8 : Dwellings

By Lunaticneko AKA NekonoBaka

A new day had started, and everyone was up and ready to hit the road. Except there was a small problem.

Kagome was still asleep.

After the attack from the day before, the group had pushed on looking for the dark miko well into dusk. They ended up getting attacked by small wave minor youkai, which left a few of them scratched up. They decided to put their search on hold, and Kagome patched Miroku's arm and Inuyasha's leg up where he was missing a small chunk. By the time the group settled for the night, Kagome had all but crawled into her bag.

Sango whispered her worries to Miroku. "I know we need to go, but she was so tired last night. I know this has been very draining on her."

Though the hushed words were only meant for the Monk to hear, the demon lord heard it as well. Sesshoumaru stared at the 'miko cocoon' and sighed. There was only one thing that could be done.

~~~~~~~~~~~Z-Z~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome was snuggling into the warmth that surrounded her when she was jarred awake. Eyes shooting open she peered out the opening of her bag, to find she was moving down the middle of a road. "huh?" She poked her head out to see the Daiyoukai was dragging her behind him. Apparently they hit a bump.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Good, you're awake. Now get up."

Kagome blinked up at him. Unzipping her sleeping bag she sat up, and raised a brow. "So why didn't anyone just wake me up."

He crossed his arms glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "It was thought best to let you rest longer, even though we needed to leave. This was the only solution."

The Miko glanced at her friends. Sango just shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea. Any other way would have just woken you."

She didn't really know how to respond to that. "Um…thanks." 'It was almost sweet that he had carried, well dragged me.' She mentally laughed at her own thoughts as she gathered her bag up.

She saw her belongings attached to Ah and Un, and gave them a pat as she unhooked her bag. She rummaged through it finding a breakfast bar before stuffing her sleep bag in. Inuyasha and the other had alternated on carrying it before, while she carried Sesshouamaru. Now she had no real reason not to. She was about to put it on when a hand gabbed her wrist. She looked down and was surprised to find it was the Inu lord.

"Miko, Ah and Un can carry it just fine." As an after thought he added. " You will just have to drop it if trouble comes."

Kagome bit her lip. ' It was true but still…' His eyes told her that he wasn't about to let her argue, so she relented. "Alright." It was only then that he let go of her wrist, his hand brushing hers on the way down. She turned and muttered her appreciation to the beast before attaching her pack back to the saddle.

The youkai lord was inwardly surprised at his own actions. He didn't usually resort to touching people, when a order would do. But he found it not unpleasant, and if he was truthful with himself, he wouldn't mind doing so again. Her voice snapped him out of his musings.

"Is there water near by? I just want to go wash my face." Sesshoumaru pointed off the path. She smiled her thanks and disappeared through the trees. He shook his head slightly trying to clear his thoughts. The whole time completely unaware of the stares he was receiving.

Within a few moments she was back and they were on their way. She watched the DaiYoukai from behind as he walk along side Ah and Un and became lost in thought. 'If the curse if weakening, then it won't not be long before he's gone. I'll miss having him around.' A tinge of sadness that gripped her heart, and she tried to push it away. 'It not like I didn't know this. He had to leave eventually, I'm sure he has things to do.' Then a thought occurred to her as she glanced at the rest of the group. 'What about them. Miroku and Sango want to settle down someday soon. After I figure out what to do with the jewel, what will become of our group?' Suddenly she felt very alone.

At a tug on her skirt caused her to looked down and saw Rin's and Shippou's worried expressions. Rin tilted her head. "Is Kagome ok? You stopped so suddenly."

Kagome blinked, she had not realizing she had stopped walking. "Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking too deeply on some things." She said laughing lightly at the end, and started walking again. 'It doesn't matter what happens in the end. Even if we go our separate ways, I'm sure we'll see each other. Beside there are more important things to focus on.' She thought as she glanced at Sesshoumaru, and was surprised to see him glancing back.

Then he spoke. "Do you sense the dark miko anywhere?"

Kagome took deep breath and tried to expand her senses. After a moment she shook her head. "I'm sorry, no. At this point I'll be guessing."

He nodded. "Then I'll be leading from here."

Inuyasha wasn't pleased. "What? Why?!"

Sesshoumaru glared at the half-bread but half tempted not to answer. "I have a dwelling nearby that I wish to rest at tonight. Seeing as we have no real direction, that one is as good as any." He waited to see if he'd argue the point.

Before that could happen, Sango cut in. "Sounds good to me." The rest of the good nodded, and Inuyasha sulked in defeat.

Sango walked up to Kagome as the group started out. "So what do you think it will look like? Do you think it will be nice?"

Overhearing Rin pipped up. "Yes, if Rin's right, it's the really pretty one."

Later that day they arrived.

Sango and Miroku mouths hung open slightly, Inu yasha rolled his eyes, and Kagome tilted her head looking thoughtful. 'Well, it is pretty…. In a outdoorsy way.'

There was a cave opening right next to a small waterfall. On the pebbled shore of the small river there were a few well placed rocks for a fire pit. The rest of the area was cover in grass and wild flowers. The outer edge of the field was surrounded by dense trees.

Rin let out a happy squeal. "Come on, Shippou! Rin will show you her favorite spot." She grabbed the kintsu's hand and ran off nearly dragging the boy to a meadow behind a thin line of trees.

Kagome smiled. "It's very nice."

That snapped Sango out of her shock. "Yes, I just thought you meant a building. But it is nice." She rushed at the end, hoping not to offend the Daiyoukai. He only raised a brow.

Jaken snapped at her. "Lord Sesshoumaru is constantly on the move. What need does he have for a built home. You stu-"

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru stern tone quickly silenced the toad.

Sango looked to the youkai lord. "I meant no offense."

"None taken. Though Jaken is right, this Sesshoumaru is never in one place long. Having a home as of now would be useless. Besides the fact that someone would have to be there to look after it's care."

"oh?" Kagome said gaining his attention. "So you plan to have one in the future?"

Sesshoumaru let out a tired sigh. "One day, but after I have built up my empire. It will take several years before that can be possible."

Kagome could see it wasn't a happy topic, so she opted to change the subject. "So, what in the cave?"

He welcome the change of topic. " Mainly bedding, some scrolls, and other things."

Kagome eyes lit up with curiosity. "May we look?"

He lifted a brow at her reaction, but mentally shrugged it off. " You might as well, seeing as you'll be sleeping there tonight." A thought occurred to him, and he had to hide his smirk. "I suppose it would be better to get use to the area, so come night fall you won't trip and fall." A clawed finger tapped against his chin in mock thought. " Well, not as much anyway." With that he walked towards the entrance with a wary slayer and a fuming miko in tow.

Inu yasha jumped into a tree and watched as Miroku attempted to chase around two energetic kids. Sometime during the girls conversation, he had been roped into playing tag with them. Of course, Jaken was included. He glanced at the cave in a moment of indecision. Then heard a 'thunk' as Jaken was made 'it'. 'Nah, this is definitely more entertaining.'

~~~Back at the cave…

The cave entrance was like a tunnel that quickly widen outwards as they went. Enough daylight poured in that you could see that back, and Kagome was sure it was big enough for his true form and then some. The walls had been caved out in places where some held scrolls. Another held a tea pot and herbs along with a few cups. Much like in Kouga's cave, there were a pile of furs just a much larger mound.

She noticed a few slashes on the side of the wall near her. She squatted down, and ran a finger over what looked like the Kanji for 'Se'. A deep voice brought her answers.

"I came here when I was a boy and would practice my whip." He said running his own fingers over the letter.

Kagome looked at him in aw. "And you were able to control it enough to write Kanji with it."

He smirked taking his hand off the wall. "Of course, everything I do is perfection." He said smugly.

She wanted to roll her eyes, and she was just about to tell him her thought on his perfection when she heard a shout from outside.

They exited the gave to find Jaken tied in flowers, and two kids giggling.

Rin waved over. "Look, we made Jaken pretty!"

Kagome looked at the poor toad, and then up at Miroku. He only shrugged, and she noticed his staff now had daisy loops hanging off the golden rings. "Um…yes. Good job you two." Rin beamed and went back to grabbing flowers with her partner in crime.

Out of pity, Kagome knelt down next to the imp and removed his flowery torture. He only stared up at her, and she was slightly disturbed by the dewy eye expression he was giving her. "Why don't you go catch some fish for dinner."

He quickly stood and saluted. "Yes, miko!" He was gone before she could blink.

'Eehhhaa' She mentally shuddered.

"That wasn't necessary." Sesshoumaru stated coming to stand besides her.

Sango second that with a nod. "Yes, it was entertaining."

Kagome sighed. "What can I say, I hate to see anyone suffer." She looked down at the flowers and frowned. "Though, I think I'll start a fire and burn these." Sesshourmau smirked, and Sango just laughed.

As promised the flowers burned in the fire that cook dinner. Night came quickly and everyone entered the cave to sleep, except Ah and Un.

Kagome only trip once, unfortunately the Daiyoukai saw her fumbled and she swore she heard him choke a laugh. But the mirth shinning in his eyes and his arrogant smirk was proof enough the he was laughing at her, at least on the inside. "s-shut up." she muttered.

"Miko, this Sesshoumaru has said nothing."

To which she only glared.

Eventually everyone settled in. Inuyasha decided to stay near the mouth of the cave near the fire. Sesshoumaru laid down in the center of the large pile of furs, with a kid able to sleep on their own respected end. The houshi settled against the wall near Sango who had Kirara in her lap.

Kagome was just setting up her sleeping bag when she notice her friend having trouble getting comfortable. "Sango, is something wrong?"

Sango shifted a bit. "It's nothing, just trying to settle down."

Kagome frowned in thought and glanced down at her bag. Then pulled out the extra blanket she had stash inside and handed her sleeping bag to Sango. "Here use this tonight."

The slayer looked at her wide eyed and pushed the bag back into her hands. "Kagome! What will you sleep on?"

Kagome only pushed the bag back. "Sango, I'll be fine. I have a blanket."

Pushing it back once again. "But-"

They were stopped from their game of 'hot potato' by a long sigh. "The Miko will sleep here." They turned to see the youkai lord gesturing to the roomy pile of furs.

Kagome lightly blushed and Sango hid her small smile. "Ok. Thanks Kagome." With that she set up the bag and flopped down for the night.

Kagome grabbed her blanket, hugging it to herself as she made her way over to the pile, only to pause at the edge of the furs.

Sesshourmau moved over to allow her some space. When she still hadn't move, he gave her a bored look. "Miko, I can assure you they're all dead."

Kagome heated. "I know that!" Then more quietly. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, now lay down."

Kagome got down on her knees and crawled to what she thought was a spot decently spaced from everyone. Spreading her blanket over herself she laid down.

Sesshoumaru was sitting up with his arms crossed. "Comfortable?"

Kagome beamed at him. "Yes, very."

He nodded his head. "Good… Now go to sleep."

Seeing that he wasn't going to lay down till she did, she sighed. "Yes, milord." She couldn't help the smile that formed at his eye twitch. She closed her eyes and it wasn't long before she felt herself drifting away from consciousness. "Goodnight Sesshoumaru."

He listened as her breathing evened out. As he was about to lay down he glanced back at her one last time, before leaning over and pulling her sheet over her shoulders. Then settled down for the night, and breathed out. "Goodnight Kagome."

* * *

AN: Alright the second will be out tomorrow night…er….morning. One of those. Sorry for the belated update, and hope everyone had a good new year. Two more chapters to go and I promise to make the next a little longer. It just has three sections left to write.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Gah! This is way later than I meant. Sorry everyone. Thank you for the kind reviews. I went back and fixed 'most' of my chapters for errors. Though I warn some grammar errors may pop up. I will think I get them all, then find more after I post. *_*

Now on with the show! er..fic. Yeah….

Pint Sized!

Chapter 9: Attack

By Lunaticneko AKA NekonoBaka

Kagome stretched and sighed. 'I'm bored.' She had just finished washing the last of the dishes from breakfast, leaving her with little to do. After much discussion they decided to stay a while longer while they thought out their next course of action.

Truthfully the lack of travel left her feeling restless. She looked over from her spot on the bank to see Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku talking over the situation. Well Inuyasha was ranting more than talking. A little ways away Shippou was coloring, while Rin was braiding flowers. Glancing to the right she saw the Sesshoumaru sitting at the base of a tree trying to ignore the rambling praises of Jaken, which made her smile at his suffering.

Rin jump up from her spot and ran towards her. "Kagome, can we go exploring together? Rin wants to see if she can find different flowers."

Glancing at Sesshoumaru, she saw him look over and nod. Looking back she smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not." She stood and brushed off her skirt, and secured her bow and arrows on her back. "Which way should we go?"

Rin looked up thinking with a hand on her chin. "Hmmm… how about…That way!" Her hand shot out pointing across the stream.

Kagome giggled taking her small hand. "Alright." She paused looking back at the kit. "Shippou, do you want to come?"

He only looked up to shake his head, then went right back to coloring. "Nah, I'll stay here."

Kagome shrugged. "Ok, we'll be back in a little while."

The youkai lord watched as they crossed the stream and disappeared through the trees. Part of wanted to go to watch over them, but he quickly dismissed his worry. 'The Miko can take care of things. They will be fine.'

The girls had been traveling for a little while when Kagome brought them to a stop. She blinked at the sight in front of them. 'That's…odd.'

There were several worms wiggling around in the dirt on the path ahead. She noted the slight incline to the left of her. "Rin lets go this way. I bet there are some real pretty flower at the top."

"Ok." Rin cheerfully ran ahead of her up the hill.

Kagome hurried to keep up. " Hey, what up?"

"OH! Kagome, I found a pretty one!" Kagome caught up to see the little girl had found a small purple flowers which she held out to her. Rin gave her a toothy smile. "Here, you can have this one." holding out a single flower from the small bouquet she had gathered.

Kagome smiled back and reached down taking the flower. She twirled it between her fingers before tucking the small gift behind her ear. "Thank you Rin." Movement made her eyes shifted past Rin to the ground were she found more earthworms coming from the ground.

'Ok….weird.' She pushed back her unease, and focused back on Rin. "Do you want to look for more?"

Rin stood up, her smile growing. "Yes please."

Kagome took her hand. "Alright, this way."

As they walked she noticed more and more worms. The more worms she saw, the stronger her feeling of unease became. 'What on earth is going on? It's not like it rained recently.' A chill shot down her spin, and froze her in place.

Rin looked back to see the miko looking around. The serious look on the older girl's face made her nervous. She whispered afraid to be to loud. "Kagome… what's wrong?"

Kagome was quiet for a moment as she expanded her senses. 'It feels liked there several lower youkai nearby, and getting closer. But I can't see them!' Her eyes widened as she felt the ground shake and armed her bow. "Rin get behind me."

To her horror she saw earthworms come from the ground all around them. The shacking intensified, and felt the youkai just a little way ahead of them. 'But where…' Kagome nearly smacked herself. "Oh course it's in the ground."

The ground lifted as something big shot towards them. Rin gasped and Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Oh no you don't!" She quickly fired at the ground in front of it, causing the creature to shoot up out of the ground sending dirt everywhere. She shielded her eyes, and when she next looked she found a towering form of a worm youkai.

It's underbelly was a light brown while the rest of the skin was purple. Several tentacle like feelers surrounded the creatures beaked mouth. It's red eyes seemed to glower at her, before the massive youkai threw back it's head letting out screech.

The ground shook again and several baby youkai worms appeared next to the larger one, each a foot in length. What she now deemed was the mother leaned down towards the young while eyeing her, and then let out a soft growl like chitter. Higher pitched versions answered back, before the babies charged forward.

Kagome quickly strung another arrow. 'Crap…'

Back at camp, everyone now stood after feeling a small quake.

Sango looked worriedly beyond the stream. " I hope Kagome is alright."

Miroku was about to tell her not to worry, when Inuyasha cut him off.

"Youkai incoming." His sword already draw he took up a fighting stance, as did the others.

Small youkai worms emerged form the ground along with some earthworms. The group blinked, with the exception of the Sesshoumaru who merely rose a brow.

The little creatures let out a undignified screech, before charging towards them.

Sesshoumaru jumped back before sending out his whip to slice them. Sango popped out the knife under her wrist binding and quickly cut them down. While Miroku smacked and stabbed a few with the end of his staff.

Inuyasha wasn't so lucky. One managed to jump up and bite his forearm when he tried to cut them with his over sized sword. He growled and hastily put his sword away. He then cracked his knuckles and slash the little tormenters.

Everyone finished fairly quickly. Miroku looked around. "That was strange." Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"Ew… worms." Shippou whined. "Why are there so many of them." He pondered out loud as he poked at their wiggling forms.

Sesshoumaru stared at the ground as well wondering over the odd sight. 'If they were here. They could be..' His head snapped up. "We should look for the miko and Rin."

Sango gave him a look, when a look of realization overtook her features. "That's right. Kagome only has her bow and arrows to fight with. They might be in trouble."

Sesshoumaru grimaced, he hadn't thought of that. 'She willed need to learn how to use another weapon as well. Turning to his retainer. "Jaken, stay here with the kit and Ah Un incase they return." He started to leave, when a afterthought occurred to him. "If the Kit his found harmed on my return…" He trailed off.

Jakens eyes widen in surprise at the meaning. "Don't worry my Lord I won't disappoint you."

After they disappeared into the wood the toad muttered his displeasure. "Great now I'm a baby sitting of two disrespectful children." A crayon hit him in the back of the head and he sighed.

Meanwhile they had come across a path cover with earthworms and a few small worm youkai. The slope going down the right and the one going up on the left were covered in earthworms as well.

Miroku glanced around unsure of where to go. "Inuyasha, can you smell Kagome?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "It smells heavily of earth and the worms."

Miroku turned hopeful eyes on the youkai lord. "Sesshoumaru?" He only responded by shaking his head.

Sango huffed. "Great, now how will we find them?"

Inuyasha growled his annoyance. "Let's split up. One of us is bound to find them."

Sango nodded. "Right, lets go." With that they separated. Inuyasha heading down the slope, while Miroku and Sango continued down the path. Sesshoumaru stared for a moment after their retreating forms before dashing up the slope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~O_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome arrow finished off the mother, but the babies surrounding them were still heading straight for them. Rin stepped closer to her. "Kagome, what do we do?"

Kagome stared on with wide eyes and had to forcefully stop from trembling. 'They're everywhere. ' Rin's question echoed in her mind as she watch the hordes of baby youkai mixed in with it's earth worm counter parts. She knew she could only do one thing. "We run." Kagome picked up the girl, and made a break for it. She grunted when she had to brush though some earth worms, focusing on just moving.

The worm youkai came up like sharks in a sea of worms jumping at the Miko and some chewing on her legs. Kagome screamed and quickly purified them. Though blood still ran down her leg as she ran with Rin in her arms. The little girl whimpered into her neck. "D -don't worry Rin. I'll get us out of here." Though her voice was laced with panic. Kagome cleared some trees and gasped. She quickly halted at the edge of a crack in the earth that could have easily meant their death. 'It must have been made by the quake. What do I do now?' She thought as her panic continued to rise.

Some earth worms tumbled over the edge into the gaping hole. And she turned only to quickly purify the smaller youkai. But more were coming, their screeches filling the air. She saw more earth worms followed as well, causing tears to form in her eyes. A voice caused her to turn.

"Miko!"

There across the divide was Sesshoumaru. As she heard another screech from behind, and felt one bite her leg, she could only think to do one thing. She threw Rin as hard as she could across the way to safety.

Sesshoumaru easily caught the girl. Looking back to the miko he watched as she purified the lesser youkai only to be overcome by more and fall to her knees.

Sesshoumaru let her go. "Rin stay here." Trusting her to obey he transformed into the smaller version of his true form. He quickly ran and leapt across the way.

Kagome let out a scream and purified the youkai touching her. She looked down to see earth worms covering her, and her breathing became labored. She heard a thump to her side, and lifted her tear stained face to see a large white dog.

He growled and swatted away some of the lesser youkai nearing. Turning back to the disturbed miko he quickly shot forward and grabbed the back of her shirt between his teeth. Then he tossed her on his back, which she quickly clung to. Taking a few step back he ran forward and cleared the divide.

Landing he tilted his back sliding the miko off of his body, but she sat there continuing to cling to his neck. A light took over him as he shifted back to his humanoid form. When it cleared and placed a hand on her head. "You are safe now Miko."

Kagome let out a sob and buried her face in his chest wrapping her arms around his small form's waste. He wasn't sure what to do as she continued to cry. Slowly he took his hand off her head and hesitantly brought it to her trembling back. Slowly he began to rub back and forth hoping it would sooth her.

That was how the others found them. Sango approached the two. "Kagome? Are you alright?" The girl only shook her head as she continued to cry now silently on the Daiyoukai. They all looked on helplessly.

Inuyasha looked at his half brother. "Well what happened?!" He'd never seen her in this state and it unnerved him to no end.

Sesshoumaru glared at his brothers demanding voice. "When I came I saw the miko and Rin across the way being attacked. She tossed Rin to safety only to have the creatures rush her. This Sesshoumaru retrieved her."

"That doesn't explain why she's so upset." Inuyasha growled out. "She's been through worse crap."

Sesshoumaru debated if he should tell them, he knew it was something the miko wasn't comfortable with. But it seemed pointless now. "The miko has a severe fear of earth worms." At their confused looks he continued. "She becomes upset if one is even touching her."

It took a minute, but then their eyes widen as it sunk in.

Sango looked across the way then at her friend with pity. "and there were so many of them." She whispered in understanding as she knelt next to them and put a hand on her shoulder blade. "It's ok Kagome. We're here now."

Kagome nodded releasing the Daiyoukai and wrapping her arms around Sango. The slayer stood. "Let go back to camp."

The others followed as Sango lead the Kagome back. Sesshoumaru now noticed the bleeding gashes on Kagome's legs. Turning he noted that there was not a single cut on his ward. 'The Miko did well even with her fear.' He'd be lying if he said he wasn't proud of how she handled things.

Rin turned worried eyes on Sesshoumaru. "Will she be ok?"

Looking forward he answered. "In time."

That seemed to set her at ease, and they continue on after the others.

* * *

Later at camp Kagome calmed down enough to talk to the others. They assured her that they didn't think less of her for her fear. Inuyasha even went as far as to say that he "wouldn't let something as stupid as that" change what he thought of her. 'Isn't he sweet.' She thought sarcastically.

Now she was off a little way from the others sitting leaning her back against a tree. Still slightly moping that her secret was out. 'I still feel like a idiot.' Her head on her bent knees.

"Are you still moping?"

She looked up not surprised to see the Daiyoukai. "Yep." She looked away. "Thank you for the help… and sorry about being so pathetic earlier."

His eyes widen slightly in surprise, before he sat down next to her. "I did not find you pathetic."

She looked over at him. " I broke down crying, and panicked. What do you call that?"

"Appropriate, considering your fear. And you may have been panicked but you still managed to keep my ward safe, without regard to your self." He turned his head facing her. "You did well miko."

Kagome slightly blushed before she turning to stare down at her feet. "Thank you."

He smirked. "Though I must say, your groups seems to attract more and more trouble."

Kagome sighed placing a hand one the jewel that hung next to her chest. "It's the Shikon, they are most likely drawn to. It brings nothing but trouble. Something will have to be done soon." Her eyes turning inward with her thoughts on it. 'Someday we may not win.'

He debated a bit before asking. "Do you have a wish in mind?" He couldn't help but wonder what she wish for if given the chance.

She smile lightly and glance over. "Yes. But if it would work is another thing." She looked away and continued. "I wish Kikyou could truly be given a second chance. Not just the half life she had. Twice she was so close to being truly happy only to have it ripped away." 'And Inuyasha. I want him to be happy too.' "I wish Kikyou would get that chance." She felt a warmth on her chest.

He looked at her slightly surprised. 'I wouldn't have thought that would be her wish. Considering the wench had caused her nothing but pain and tried to kill her.' He couldn't stop the question from passing his lips, still in aw and disbelief. "Is that what you truly wish?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Yes. Odd maybe, but I believe everyone deserves a little happiness."

He noticed a glow and his eyes widen. "Miko."

"Hm." She noticed where he was looking and raised a brow. 'Seriously? Come on, why would he…' Looking down at her chest, she started as she saw the jewel glowing. 'Is it responding…?' It pulsed and disappeared as a glow overtook her, and she gasped as her body went numb.

Sesshoumaru stood up and was slightly disturbed when she started to glow. But when he saw her jerked upright, he felt the beginnings of panic. He wasn't a fool. He knew that wishing on the jewel could be very costly, and it needed to be a pure wish. It also didn't help he knew that the dead woman was her past self. And it was all he could do to call out to her. "Kagome!"

By this time everyone had run over to see what was wrong.

For Kagome the world around her greyed, as she felt and saw something leaving her body. It was like a pink glowing mist. It pulled from the aura around her into a thin line and was slowly forming a ball on the other end. She could do nothing but watch as the ball grew. Inside of it she could almost make out a transparent form of a woman. Suddenly she felt a agonizing surge around her, making her mouth open to a silent scream, and it shot through to the other side with a blinding light.

******************** (chapter end)****************************

AN: Muhahaha! I know, evil right? I hope you liked it. I stayed up till 7am writing it. Those few section left, weren't so few and were lengthy! *_* Thanks to all those who kept reading. Next chapter and final chapter, "Something I hate". Look for it. :P


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you again to everyone who stuck by this fic. This was definitely the longest fic I've written so far, and I had a lot of fun doing it. I hope you all enjoy. The final chapter will actually be the next one.

Pint Sized!

Ch. 10: Of Doppelgangers and Toxins

By Lunaticneko aka nekonobaka

Slowly she felt the hold on her leaving and as she fell to the ground she saw the naked form of Kikyou fall into Inuyasha's arms. When she hit the ground everything seemed to be back to normal, and she gaped for air. Kagome closed eyes against the pain, her body felt like it was on fire.

Slowly the burning sensation left her and she realized there was a hand on her cheek. She open her eyes to see who it was. "Sessh..?"

He only nodded and brushed back her bangs feeling her forehead, concern obvious only in his eyes. "Are you well?"

She thought a moment as she assessed her body. "Yeah, just tired." Glancing at the embracing couple. "Very tired." Sango's sob drew her attention as the woman knelt down next the her on her free side. Sesshoumaru decided to give them some space and leaned against a nearby tree. A part of him didn't want to be too far away.

"Oh Kagome." She sobbed. " I was so scared. When I saw you… I thought you were going to die." Sango grabbed her to her chest rocking her still immobile form.

Kagome raised a hand and gripped the slayer's shoulder. "Sango, I'm fine. But if you don't stop rocking me, I'm going to be sick." Sango laughed and stopped. She let go of her when she was sure Kagome wouldn't fall over. Shippou crawled into her lap and hugged her middle.

Miroku stood next to Sango. "I'm glad you are alight. But that could have gone really badly, Kagome~sama." He scolded lightly.

Kagome huffed. "I didn't even realize the jewel was reacting." At Inuyasha voice she looked up.

"Either way, thank you." There was a softness in his eyes and a full smile she had seen rarely since Kikyou's second death. She notice his haru was now covering Kikyou's form.

"You're welcome." Not knowing what else to say. She saw Kikyou glance at her and it occurred to Kagome that Kikyou's current attire wasn't the best way to travel. She remembered her miko clothes in her pack. Keade had always insisted she pack them just incase she needed spare clothing. Though she had tried her best to never wear them. She patted Shippou's head. "Hey, go play with Rin I'm fine."

He hesitated but eventually nodded and ran off. Slowly she got up and went over to her pack. While digging through it, she talked over her shoulder. "I have some clothes she can have. Found it!" She then turned and brought the clothes over holding them out to the previously dead woman. Kikyou just stared at her leaving her unnerved as she did before. "I never use them, and it's better than nothing."

Finally she took them from her, turning her gaze away. Muttering a "thank you."

Kagome just smiled and gladly left. She spotted the water bottles and quickly grabbed them. "Hey, Sesshoumaru come with me to fill the water bottles." He lifted a brow. "You know this place better than I do." He nodded and they went off.

When out of ear shot he asked. "Avoiding the wench are we?"

Kagome glared down at him. "No. ….well maybe. Anything is better than sticking around her. I might have wished her back, but that doesn't mean she doesn't put me on edge."

"Hn." He smirked.

"Oh, shut up. We needed water anyways." Kagome huffed.

"That may be, but you can't avoid her all the time, Kagome. What will you do? Will you continue to travel with them?"

"Of course. We still have our little mini mission to help you. I'm not going to back out on a promise just because I'm uncomfortable." Kagome spotted the river and rushed over.

He walked over and start to help her fill the water bottles. "And what of after the 'mini' mission?" He asked grabbing a second bottle.

She remained silent for a while before speaking. "I honestly don't know."

She shook her head trying not to think on it, and smiled over at him. "But I know one thing for sure. I'm going to miss you when you're gone."

He stared at her slightly shocked. "Miss me..?"

She quickly turned her head back to her work. A light blush staining her cheeks as she realized how he might take it. "Yeah, I enjoy having your company. What's so wrong with that?" She fumbled with the cap of the water bottle. "Besides now with everyone coupled up and the jewel gone, it is going to get really boring."

He chuckled, surprising Kagome to look back at him. " So you are worried you'll be bored without this Sesshoumaru."

"Well not just that." Worried she insulted him.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "I suppose I'll miss your antics as well."

She smirked at him. "You know you will be lonely without me." Gesturing with her hands. "Who would you fling worms at?"

"Ah yes." His smile grew at the memory. Though it left as a thought entered his head, and he pondered why he would even offer. 'No. Rin is enough. She would just draw trouble.' But then again he didn't mind the action. He watched her as she put the cap on the last water bottle, and smile over at him. 'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She may even be useful to this Sesshoumaru.'

"Well, we should head back." Kagome said as she gathered up the now filled water bottles.

"hn." He replied, still debating as he glanced at her. He mentally sighed. "Miko."

"Yeah?" Not even looking over.

"If you decide to continue traveling and are…bored of your group, you may travel with this Sesshoumaru." He said in a bored tone.

She stopped and turned toward him wide eyed. "Really?" She said hopeful.

Her response bothered him. "You'll still have to take care of yourself."

"Ok."

"Help out with Rin."

"Sure." She paused a minute. "Could Shippou come?"

He hadn't thought about that. "That is fine." The next thing he knew he heard a squeal of excitement and Kagome was on her knees squishing him against her.

"Thank you! You won't regret it."

'I already am.' The feeling of her flushed against him, had him blushing lightly against his will. Her hair was by his face allowing him to smell her without effort. 'At least her scent is pleasant.' To which he was thankful for. " And miko…"

"hm?" She said loosening her hold to look at him.

He thought on his wording carefully. "Please refrain from excessively assaulting my person." He knew with her it bound to happen anyway. The widening of her eyes made him smirk as he saw the realization of what she had done set in. 'So she hadn't realized it.'

Kagome quickly let go of him and stood as if he we're on fire. A blush staining her cheeks, as she muttered. "I'll try to remember that." She scowled as he continued to smirk. "Oh, let's just get back to camp."

What they came back to made Kagome want to giggle, as they heard Rin giving Kikyou the twenty question routine.

Rin " How come you look like Kagome?"

Kikyou stared at the child in shock. "I don't look like her, she looks like me."

Rin shook her head. "Not ah. Besides, I've never seen you, so you look like her."

Kagome wanted to laugh, but took pity on the newly alive woman. "Rin that's not polite. But if you really wanted to know, we share the same soul and the gods thought it would be funny if we looked similar."

Rin scrunched her face. "Well that's stupid."

Kagome laughed then, "Yes. But we have our differences too."

Rin. "Like your eyes."

Kagome smiled . "Yes."

"Her hair as well." Came a masculine voice. Kagome's eyes swung over to the youkai lord who was looking off to the side. "Kagome's hair has waves in it, while the other one's is straight." He turned to look at her. "Besides physical differences, their personalities are nothing alike."

Kagome couldn't help the warmth the lined her smile and heart at his words.

Inuyasha came to stand by Kikyou. "Hey. We should get moving. Were never gonna get him cured if we sit around all day."

The group nodded and got ready to head out.

Kagome glanced back at the couple. 'Well, everything seems to be going well.' Kikyou sent her a eerie look and she went back to looking start ahead. 'Well…as well as it could get.'

The two miko's walked on either end of the group with their respective dog youkia. Kagome and the children up front with the Daiyouki. Inuyasha and Kikyou in the back. Sango and Miroku acting as the buffer sandwiched for their friends.

It was then she sensed something. 'Are you kidding me? Why would the attack a large group? We don't even have the shikon anymore!' Kagome sighed. "We've got incoming."

It wasn't long till something could be heard thundering their way. A strange lizard youkai stomped out of the brushes on all fours growling at them. Green all over including with the exception to the purple quill like pikes in the creatures tail. Two others slightly more humanoid came rushing in behind the first.

The lower level youkai made something that seemed like a odd bark, and then the two higher levels charged forward. The two shot toward Sango and Miroku. Kagome was ready to take aim at one, when the lower youkai lifted it's tail and shot several quills at Rin and Shippou.

Doing the only thing she could think of, she ran and jumped in front of the them. She couldn't help the grunt that left her as the quills pierced her back. Hearing a growl she turned to see Sesshoumaru sock the youkai back into the woods. Inuyasha ran past with his sword out to finish the job.

Turning she frowned as she saw that Shippou still had managed to get some quills in his tail. "Hold still Shippou, I'll take the quill out." He only giggled his thanks, which made her raise a brow. Making quick work of them she started on her own, and felt strangely happy.

Looking back Sesshoumaru winced slightly watching as she pulled the thin spikes out that were protruding from her back. "Miko, do you need help?"

She only giggled and shook her head going back to pulling out the quills. She paused to examine one and giggled once more.

Raising a brow, he came over and pulled out a quill. His eyes narrowed as he watched an odd purple liquid drip off the end, sniffing it confirmed his suspicion. "Miko, you've been poisoned."

Kagome looked at him bright eyed and completely unfazed. "Really?"

"…yes." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the kit spinning in place. "Apparently the kit as well."

"Is it deadly?" She asked, all the while smiling like they were discussing the weather and not a potentially deadly substance running through her blood stream.

Taking another sniff. "Most likely not."

"That's good." She then turned to Rin. "You didn't get any quills right?"

Rin smiled. " Nope, you blocked them."

"That's good.." Kagome trailed off as she watched a blue bird fly off into the distance, and stared at where it disappeared. Then she muttered something about going over the rainbow.

Rin reached over and tugged on the Sesshoumaru's sleeve. "Sesshoumaru~sama, are they ok?"

He grimaced, "They will be."

All thoughts on their state were shoved aside as one of the humanoid youkai came back into their section of the clearing.

Kagome eyes widen and a look of horror overtook her face. "OH no! They're after my lucky charms!" The field went silent. After a moment a muffled laugh similar to a snort broke past her lips, before a giggling fit had her doubling over.

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched. "Woman, get a hold of yourself!"

Kagome took one hand off her stomach to wipe her eyes. "Sor-ry. Mmmhmhm… Funny." Then more giggling ensued. At his growl they became chopped laughter.

A humanoid lizard youkai charged toward their direction. Sesshoumaru leaped and used his claws to relieved the creature of it's head. Turning he slice down the middle of the still stumbling body, satisfied when the two halves hit the earth.

Looking over he saw his half-brother finish off the last youkai with a swipe of his sword.

After regrouping, Inuyasha eyed the still giggling miko. "What's so funny?"

Kagome. "mm- noth-ing..hehe.."

A scruffy eyebrow rose and eyes caught the kit pounding the ground in a fit of laughter. "Right…." Turning his eyes on the mini daiyoukai. "What's wrong with them?"

He actually sighed. "They were poisoned by the quill youkai." Panic crossed the hanyou's face. "But they will be fine, the effects are not permanent."

Sango watched her friend try to control herself. "Are you sure?"

He couldn't help glaring at her actually doubting him. "Yes. It's the creature method of disabling it's prey. Seeing as the poison didn't kill them, it's safe to say that it will wear off eventually."

The monk nodded his head. "Well then we should make camp early, seeing as those two currently unsuitable for travel.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Shippou started poking each other with sticks. "Alright, we'll set up camp."

Inuyasha saw Kagome staring off in deep thought at the edge of camp. Curious, he came besides her. "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"I was just wondering how to fix Sesshoumaru and how long it might- " It was then a white butterfly traveled into her line of vision. "Oh." And she trailed after the fleeing flutter bug.

Inuyasha blinked as his friend started to wander off.

Shaking off his surprise he scowled "Hey, where are you going?"

Kagome scrunched up her face in thought, then pointed to the sky. "To the Moon, Alice! To the moon!"

She received blank stares all around.

Sango voiced part of her confusion out loud. "Who is Alice?"

The loopy miko looked thoughtful. "Alice…? Hmm. Like Alice that went down the rabbit hole." There was a pause as her eyes lit up with a thought, and a huge smile broke her face. " I'm Alice!"

"You're Alice?" Miroku was beginning to think this poison was worse than the youkai lord thought, and may very well be causing serious brain damage.

She focused on the ground as she thought while poking her lip. "Well, I'm like Alice. I fell down a hole into another world just like her. I even have a cat. Though I was dragged here by a centipede youkai, and she chased after a talking white rabbit. But basically the same thing!" Looking up at him, quiet happy with her explanation.

Miroku felt that this would be a good time to smile and nod. "Ah, I see."

She beamed and went to play with a giddy Shippou.

Sango sighed, Kikyou stared and Inuyasha groaned into his hand. "I'll be back."

The monk turned his towards the bewildered Daiyoukai. "And how long will this state last?"

Sesshoumaru watched as the miko and kintsune started throwing grass at each other while giggling madly. " Hopefully within a days time."

Watching his giddy companions, Miroku shook his head. "Let us hope you are right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: That's it for chapter 10. I KNOW, I said this would be the last chapter. But as I began tweaking, and adding to it; I realized that this really should be two. There was entirely too much going on and more to develop. That and writing fight scenes, however brief, is not something I'm particularly good at or fond of writing.


	11. Chapter 11 Something I Hate

AN: Last chapter for real this time. Hope you enjoy it. :D

Pint Sized!

By Lunaticneko

CH. 11 ~ Something I Hate

A slightly less loopy miko and still mini youkai lord were sitting under a tree watching over the children playing in the field.

"Everyone is coupled." Kagome let out a loud sigh. " Then everyone is going to split off to settle down." She bemoaned and then paused. "Hey, why aren't you with anyone yet?"

He stared at her in shocked disbelief, unsure she had actually asked him _that_. "I will wait till the time is right to search for a woman. I still have a empire to build, and things I wish done before that."

"Love doesn't go by a calendar, it just happens." She said matter-o-factly.

"Just happens?" He couldn't believe he was continuing this conversation.

"Yeah, one day you're just walking around minding your own business and BAM you're in love." She punched her hand for emphasis.

Kagome turned to him. "Have you ever experienced love?"

"No, not in as a lover."

Kagome looked at him sadly, then yawned. "Just be open to it. If you wait, you might find you're too late." She snuggled back against the tree, not caring if she got a splinter. "You, of all people, being alone is just wrong." Then closed her eyes.

Curious he asked. "How so?"

She cracked a sleepy eye and smirked lightly. "Come on. You're hot, and it would be a horrible waste."

"Hmph." He smirked, knowing she would not have been so bold normally. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, and besides I want to see you happy." She said as she closed her eye and let herself start to drift off.

He stared at her as she dozed, before turning away. "This Sesshoumaru would like to see you happy as well." He murmured to himself.

A sleep deprived woman stared into a pond. "hmm… He actually might break the curse."

Satoko then sighed and pouted. "What a bore. What shall I entertain myself with then?"

She sat back and tapped her chin a few times before a devilish smile spread on her face.

"The eastern lord was having trouble settling down with his mate wasn't he." Thoughts of mischief gleamed in her eyes. Then she stood and stretched. " Yes, east sounds like a wonderful direction to head."

~~~~~~~~~~~~ : D ~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere else a wolf youkai sneezed.

Ayama looked over at Kouga, and raised a brow. "Are you cold or something?"

Kouga tried to ignore the sudden chill he got. "No. Someone must be talking about me." After a pause. "Why are you here again?"

She just glared over at him.

The kids rushed ahead, while Sesshoumaru lead a groggy Miko into camp. Kagome rubbed the sleep from right eye and noticed Kikyou staring. Smiling at the blank face miko, she did a small wave. When she didn't react she spoke. "Hi." Still nothing from the stone faced woman.

Kagome frowned. " You know, you are way too grumpy."

Kikyo blink. "What?"

Kagome chose to walk up to the previous walking bag of dirt. "You need to smile more. See like this." She pointed to her own smile, and then grabbed Kikyou's cheeks to make them do the same. "See much better! Right Inuyasha?" Kagome turned hopeful eyes to her hanyou companion while completely ignoring Kikyou's discomfort.

Inuyasha look uneasily at the two mikos. One cheerfully smiling still not quite with it and the other struggling in her hold. "Um... sure."

Kikyou pulled Kagome's hands from her face. "Do not-" But was startled when Kagome's hands slipped out of her grasp only to grab onto her left wrist.

A look of pure joy lit Kagome's face, and she couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice from the idea that just struck her. "You know what we haven't done yet?"

Kikyou just warily shook her head, and dread shot through her as the smile grew.

"We haven't taken a bath together."

"A b- bath?" Said the newbie unsure where this was going.

"Yep." Kagome chirped. " Kinda like a quality time for the girls of the group, and it time for you to join in. Come on, let's go." Kagome promptly proceeded to drag the sputtering miko off.

Kikyou tried to yank her arm out of her grasp, but Kagome's hold only tightened as they started leaving. In a last ditch effort for help, she turned a pleading look of to her love flailing her free arm in his direction.

Inuyasha either not caring or completely misunderstanding waved her off.

When they were out of sight Sango cackled evilly, then gathered her things. " I'll go make sure she doesn't drown her."

Inuyasha looked confused "Wait, which one?"

Sango smirked. "Either." Then took off after them.

Kagome had already started stripping when Sango arrived. She tugged her top over her head. "Oh come on Kikyou. What are you so nervous about? It's not like you have to worry you're going to melt in the water or something. ...At least anymore? I always wondered if water effected you, being made of dirt and all, but then I saw you in the pound that one time. No offense. I mean I would have been paranoid."

Kikyou glared while slipping off her robes. "Well it didn't."

Kagome slipped her skirt off and the rest of her clothes. Looking up she saw a madly grinning Sango and smiled back. Testing the hot water with her toe she deemed it suitable and got in. "Yeah, but how did you know?"

The other miko sighed in slight irritation as she slipped into the spring, a eager Sango a beat behind her. She glowered at the water. "I stumbled into a stream."

Kagome eyes widened. "You tripped and fell in?"

Kikyou head shot up. "No, I stumbled... and stepped in."

Sango choked back a laugh as she pictured a flailing horrified Kikyou falling into a stream. 'Yes, that would have been nice to see.' "Well, it's nice to know that even the great Kikyou is not perfect."

Kikyou gave her a confused look. "I never claimed to be."

Sango snorted. "Oh please. Inuyasha wouldn't shut up about you."

The Kikyou flushed, veiled curiosity in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Kagome huffed, anger seeming to break through her still slightly drugged state. "It was always Kikyou did it like this, Kikyou wouldn't mess up, Kikyou could fire arrows better. Kikyou this, and Kikyo that. The man worships you. SO don't EVER think Inuyasha is cheating on you or likes me better, Or so help me I'll beat the sense into you." By the end of her rant Kagome was standing in the pool slightly aglow with her reika.

Kikyo sat back with wide eyes. "ok."

Sango hid a smile behind her hand, and put her other on the girl's shoulder. "It's ok Kagome. Calm down."

A sober Kagome flushed and sank back into the water. " But I mean it. Besides Inuyasha my best friend, I'm not interested in him."

"I understand." Kikyou eyed the hutched over girl and realized what the comparisons had probably done, and knew her own barbs at the girl hadn't helped. A bit of guilt sunk in. "Also, he shouldn't have done that, and ... I'm sorry for my past comments. Everyone is gifted in their own way."

Kagome was shocked to say the least, but smiled at her. "Thanks."

The silence stretched for a few moment before Sango broke it with a new topic. "So Kagome, what do you plan to do after helping Sesshoumaru?"

"You and Miroku were going to settle down in Kaeda's Village right?" At Sango's nod she continued. " I was thinking I would continue traveling. I don't feel ready to settle down yet."

Sango looked surprised. " Oh, did you want us to come with you for company?"

Kagome waved her off. "No no. You two should do as you planed. I expected you would want to and ... " Looking at Kikyou, " You and Inuyasha would want to as well. Or at least have some couple time alone."

Kikyou looked thoughtful. "hmm, maybe."

"See. Besides I already have a traveling companion, so I'll be fine." The futuristic miko smiled, hoping to have eased any worries.

Sango just tilted her head to the side. "Um, Kagome... Shippou is great and all, but don't you think you should have someone around who is able to watch your back?"

"Oh I will. So there is nothing to worry about." Kagome reassured.

Kikyou blinked. "You don't mean Inuyasha's half brother do you?"

"Yep."

Sango's eyes lit up. "Really? You're going to travel with Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome flushed slightly. "Yeah, he said I could if I wanted to after this." Her hands seemed suddenly very interesting at the moment.

A knowing smile curved the slayers lips. "Well, I suppose it isn't so surprising considering your helping him out. And you two have become friends of sorts."

A curious looked crossed Kikyou face. "Does Inuyasha know?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her head. "Well not yet, it's not even finalized. But.. " Bringing her eyes to meet the once dead miko's. " I will tell him." Message being understood the other miko just nodded.

"So what is the demon lord's curse? I have yet to hear how he became so tiny." Amusement barely hidden in Kikyou's voice.

Kagome sighed. " I don't all the details, only that a dark miko curse him and told him he had to learn a lesson in respect."

Kikyou laughed. "That will take awhile."

Kagome giggled as well. "That is what I first thought when I found out. But he actually use to be smaller." Gesturing with her hands to show the size. " So I think he may actually break this on his own. That is if we don't find a way first." Kagome said cheerfully.

Sango smiled. " He might just. It does seem that you're the cause of that."

Kikyou vaguely remembered the daiyoukai by the girl's side when she awoke, once again among the living. "Hmm. That's true." 'Now that I think about it he did seem openly disturbed. I wonder...' "Kagome, what is your relationship with Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome flushed. "What do you mean? We're just friends."

Kikyou just eyed her. "Nothing more?"

Sango cut in. "Do you feel more than just friends with him?"

Kagome crossed her arms. " No just friends. Besides he wouldn't be interested in anything more."

Sango eyed her. "You're sure?" To which Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, he is more than easy on the eyes."

"Sango!" Kagome turned bright red.

The slayer just shrugged. "What? It's true."

She shook her head at her friend. " Fine, I admit he is hot. .. oh no." Kagome paled as she remembered that not but an hour ago she had said the very same thing.

Sango seeing her state put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome? Everything ok?"

Kagome groaned into her hands before lifting her head. "While I still was... lacking impulse control... I told him the same thing."

Sango gasped. "When?"

"About an hour ago when we were watching the kids." She ran her finger across her forehead and down her temples. "How does crap like this happen to me."

"Well, what did he say?"

Kagome was quiet for a moment, then lifted her head looking slightly surprised. "Not much actually." After another moment. " And I think he smirked."

Kikyou looked amused, and Sango choked back a laugh. "Well then, that's not so bad. Not bad at all."

Kagome puzzled over it. "Yeah, he probably let it slide since I was still drugged."

Sango smiled. "Hmm. Maybe."

"Well, we should get back to the others." Kagome got out and realized she hadn't brought towels.

"Forget something Kagome?" Sango smirked while handing her a towel.

Kagome sighed. "Thanks Sango. That could have been embarrassing."

They dried off and got back to camp. Where Kagome cheerfully delivered the news. "Good new everyone, I not drugged anymore."

Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Thank God! I was starting to think it would never wear off on you. Shippou has been back to his normal bratty self for hours." Pointing at the kit that was currently coloring with Rin. Shippou looked up, waved, and then went back to coloring.

Kagome shrugged. "Probably has to do with his youkai healing, and he did get less in his system. Anyway, we can head out now."

It was quiet for a moment, before Miroku spoke up. "Kagome~sama, you do realize that it's almost sunset right?"

Kagome's eyes widen in surprise before she glanced at the sky. "So it is." She muttered to herself. Feeling a tugging on her sleeve, she glanced down to see Sesshoumaru looking up at her.

He couldn't help the slight amused smile that graced his lips. "Kagome, while it is good to see that you are fit for travel, it would be wise to camp for the night and head out in the morning."

A slight blush of embarrassment stained her cheeks as she could only nod her head in agreement. With that everyone got ready for the night.

In the morning the group agreed it would be best to head back to Kaeda's to see if the older miko could give them any answers.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the optimistic girl besides him. " Do you really think the older miko will know anything useful?" He had been reluctant to let yet another person know of his current situation.

Kagome smile down at him. "I think so, and if not she might know someone who does. Seeing as we don't know where the dark miko is currently, I think this is a better use of time than wandering and hoping to stumble across information."

"Hnn." Unfortunately he couldn't argue that. While not a necessarily bad way to get some information, having any leads were always better. He paused mid-step as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

A second later a low level youkai sprung from a bush heading for Kagome. It never made it fully out of the shrub as Sesshoumaru jumped up and sliced the head off it's eel like body.

Kagome sighed in relief. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. That's the fifth attack today and it's only a little after noon."

Miroku put a hand to his chin. "That's odd. One would think that with the jewel gone that the attacks would lessen. More over the attacks seemed to be aimed at you two miko's our group."

Kikyou spoke up. "They might still be sensing the residual power of the jewel left over from the wish."

Kagome nodded. "Maybe. If so, I hope it doesn't last much longer." Not a moment later she tensed and a chill shot down her spine. "Does anyone sense that?"

Kikyou looked forward. "Yes, I can feel youkai coming from where we are heading."

The youkai lord's eyes narrow as he stared at some point over greenery. "More are coming from the side as well."

Everyone got ready and waited tense in their battle stance. Inuyasha swung his sword over his shoulder. "Feh. Probably more small fries."

For the most part he was right, and while there was a good amount of them, the group was able to hold them off. But then an Oni rushed them grabbing Kikyou and took off. That is when things fell apart.

Inuyasha rushed after Kikyou. Another two oni ran into the clear coming toward Kagome. Sango and Miroku stepped in their path, teaming up to take them on. All the while the low level youkai were still coming in strong waves.

Kagome concentrated on her power and managed to purify any near her. She smiled at her small victory before loading another arrow. Just as she fired the projectile, clearing a chuck of the low level youkai, a scream sounded behind her.

Rin and Shippou were coiled up in lower youkai that were lifting them off the overwhelmed pack beast and flying off into the woods. She and Sesshoumaru were quick to follow.

Sesshoumaru slashed at the ones holding them captive, and Kagome shot a arrow purifying the ones nearby. More headed their way, but most towards the miko.

'This is getting ridiculous.' She remembered a trick Kaeda had mention to use as a last ditch effort. 'If I could just release my power...' Kagome brow furrowed and eyes hardened. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hnn." Was her only indication he was listening as he stood facing the oncoming annoyances.

"Do you think you can hold off the ones coming your way."

"With ease." He shot her a glance over his shoulder. "Why?" He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"Well..." Kagome took a step back and flared a little of her power. She wasn't surprised when more heads turned in her direction and started towards her. "They seemed to be coming for mainly Kikyou and I. So... I can just lead them away for a bit and try to purify them in one go."

His eyes widen. "Miko. Do not-"

But they rushed her and all she could hear was their screams for her blood. Firing one arrow into the mass, she turned and took off.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru was about to go after her, but stopped as came the youkai came at them. Growling his eyes flashed red, before cracking his knuckles and bring his poison forth. 'Miko, you had better not die before I can come to you.' That thought in mind he attacked the nearby offenders.

Kagome dodged tree as she ran, occasionally letting loose a arrow at the myriad of demons behind her. ' Just a little farther.'

Breaking the tree line she skid to a stop. In front of her was a cliff along with water rushing past to create a waterfall. Turning around she backed up closer to the edge as the low level demons broke the tree line and surrounded her.

'It's now or never.' She began to glow as she brought her power forth gathering it for release, and as they closed in on her she let go.

Sango and Mikoru had just finished on the last oni and some lower level youkai when Inuyasha landed next to them with Kikyou on his back. "You guys ok?"

Sango wiped her brow. "Yeah. Just didn't expect to be swarmed like that."

Kikyou slide off his back as he glanced around. "Where is Kagome?"

It was then that they caught sight of a giant blast of blue light.

Miroku's eyes widened. "That felt like Kagome."

Kikyou nodded. "Inuyasha, we should hurry. If she did what I think, she will be left prone."

Inuyasha grimaced, as he remember when Kikyou had let out her power to fight a group of youkai and couldn't move for a few moments afterwards. Inuyasha crouched down. "Get on then, it will be faster this way. You two try to keep up." With that he took off.

Sango shook her head. "Kirara, up to carrying us?" At the fire cats nod, they climbed on and took off after them.

Sesshoumaru had just finished off the last of them when Jaken appeared towing ah and un.

"My lord. Thank goodness I found you. A swarm of them had managed to drag me off a ways, but I was able to fight them off with my -" A stone hit his head.

"Jaken." When he was sure he had his retainer attention he continued. "Watch the children till I return."

Jaken sighed. "Yes my lord."

Sesshoumaru had only taken a few steps when he saw the burst of light. He could feel the traces of raw power from he stood, and heard Jaken squawk in discomfort. ' So she left to avoid harming others. Still foolish if she ends up harmed as a result of it.' Focusing on where her power was strongest he rushed off.

Slipping from numb fingers her bow clattered to the ground, and all the dust that remained of the youkai drifting off on the wind. Kagome fell to her knees and slumped to the side holding herself up with one hand. 'Thank God that worked.' Her eyes widened as she heard something rushing toward her. Glancing up she saw Sesshoumaru break the tree line. A wave of relief went through her. "Thank goodness it's you."

Sesshoumaru glanced around to be sure nothing was left, a bit of tension leaving him as he saw she was fine. Focusing his gaze on her he narrowed his eyes. "Miko, that was foolish."

Kagome would have crossed her arms if she could. As it was she was barely holding herself upright. "I could have harmed the others if I had been nearby, and I've never done it before. There wasn't many options that wouldn't have left me open to being overwhelmed."

"Still, you could have been harmed." He frowned, the fact the she left still bothering him. "This Sesshoumaru would have been there to help you."

Kagome smile lightly. "Yes, but you needed to protect the children as well. And with that group you couldn't cover us all."

His hands fisted knowing that he might have not been able to aid her with the children under attack. 'Normally it would not be a problem.'

Seeing his turmoil she knew what he was probably thinking. " Though I'll try not to do it again if possible, but I make no promises. I have to be able to protect myself sometimes. I don't want to be completely useless. "

He stared at her. "You're not useless." Her slight surprise displeased him. "Maybe foolish at times, but not useless."

Kagome laughed. "Thanks." She frowned as she heard a odd crumbling sound before the ground gave out beneath her and she started to fall over the cliff side with the loose dirt. Gasping she reached out grabbing what she could of the loose cliff side. Her hand caught a rock sticking out of the wall, and she was able to stop her fall. Still being drained she didn't have the strength to pull herself up. Her grip slipped from the rock just as hand grabbed her wrist.

Kagome looked up at seeing the upper half of the small daiyoukai hanging over the side. Grunting he tried to pull them up only to succeed in slipping down farther and more of the ground slowly crumbling underneath him. Realizing what would happen, she pushed back her rising panic. "Sesshoumaru, you need to let go of me."

He narrowed his eyes. "I will not."

A feeling of frustration ran through her as her tears filled her eyes. "You'll be pulled with me if you don't. So let go." A chunk of earth fell as if to prove her point.

Gold seared blue. "No."

The ground gave way and they slipped over the edge together.

Tucking her head into his chest he wrapped himself around her form as best as he could to cushion the blow. Desperately he pushed out his youki hoping to slow their descent. Nothing seemed to happen. Sesshoumaru eyes widen as he paled. 'No. I don't want her to die… SHE will not DIE!' Again he tried to force his cloud to appear when he felt something break from within.

Time seemed to slow as, in the span of a second, he felt his body grow as his power pulsed out of his body. He wrapped his arms around her fully with ease. His power finally gathered at their feet and he slowly brought them to the ground.

Kagome lifted her head. "Sesshoumaru are you… ok?" She trailed off staring at a chest before lifting her eyes to his face. "You're cured."

"Hnn." His calm facade faltered and he held her tightly against his chest.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "Sesshoumaru?" Came her concerned whisper.

He entangled his fingers in her hair. " For a moment… I thought I could not save you."

Kagome smiled lightly as she rested a comforting hand on his left arm and squeezed gently. " But you did. Thank you."

"Hnn."

As he held her he realized why he was cured. The woman's voice echo through his mind. '… something you hate.' For a moment he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Part of him wanted to deny it. Push the girl away and pretend he was above such things. But he didn't, he wouldn't lie to himself. Instead he placed a striped cheek on top of her head, and tried to think back. 'When did I start to love her?'

He loosened his hold on her and let her step back. She smiled up at him with a light blush staining her cheeks.

Then a shout came from above. "Kagome you alright?!"

They spotted Inuyasha. "Yeah, is everyone else?"

"Yeah, everyone is fine." Eyeing his now full sized brother. " And you!" He said pointing. " Make yourself useful and get her back up here." Then disappear from view.

Kagome huffed her annoyance at his rude behavior and Sesshoumaru held back an annoyed growl from being ordered around.

Kagome, still glaring at the spot her friend had been in, couldn't help the startled gasp when a arm wrapped around the side of her waste. Looking over to her side she saw Sesshoumaru glance at her.

"Hold onto me." He waited till she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck. Then bending at the knees slightly, he pushed off and they landed safely atop the cliff.

The everyone, save Inuyasha, was surprised to see a full sized Daiyoukai land with their friend.

Miroku leaned against his staff. "Seeing as Sesshoumaru is cured, I say we continue to the village to let Kaeda know the jewel is gone. I'm sure she would also be happy to see her sister."

Inuyasha nodded. "Sounds like a plan Monk. Let's go." Inuyasha took to leading the group with Kikyou.

As she trailed behind Sango and Miroku, Kagome couldn't help but glance at the youkai lord next to her. Now that he was back to normal, she couldn't help but feel small next to him. 'Then again, I am the short one of the group not counting the kids.' She mused.

At the village Kaeda was surprised to see her sister once again among the living and was overjoyed that the jewel was finally gone. The group celebrated with a nice meal in Kaeda's hut. The next morning would be the start of new things.

Everyone was outside of Kaede's hut, thinking on what they were going to do for the day, when Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome. "Miko, this Sesshoumaru plans on leaving. Will you be coming?"

She stared at him in surprise. "Are you sure?"

He gave her a blank stare, " Did I not say so before?"

She smiled. "Ok, but know you can't get rid of me if you change your mind."

Inuyasha looked back and forth from the two. "Kagome, what are you two talking about?"

She turned to her friends. " Well, I'm going to continue traveling…with Sesshoumaru."

Shippou stared wide eyed. " But Kagome, what about..." He trailed off looking at his feet.

She picked him up and brought him eye level. "You're coming too Shippou. Well, unless you don't want to."

Her crossed his arms and threw back his head. "Ha, yeah right. I'd be totally bored."

She just laughed at him. "Alright, then it's settled." She looked over her to her friends and their worried looks. "Hey, don't worry I'll visit." Turning to the daiyoukai. "Right?"

He nodded.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Alright Kagome, if this is what you want."

She smiled. "It is."

"Then I suppose I support you on this." He smirked and then hugged her. Pulling back he gave her a stern look. "Be safe." Glancing past her he locked eyes with his brother. "Keep her out of trouble."

He stared blandly at his little brother. 'As if that's possible.' But gave his typical "Hnn." anyways.

Miroku and Sango were next to say goodbye. Sango hugged her tightly whispering in her ear. "Good luck, and have fun." She said in a playful manor that had Kagome pulling back shocked.

Kagome only shook her head. "Sango, it's official, Miroku has finally corrupted you." To which Sango only laughed. Turning to the perverted monk, she smiled. "Bye Miroku, I'll miss your words of wisdom."

"You can have them anytime you visit." Miroku smiled. " Be safe Kagome~sama."

"I will. " Turning Kagome caught eyes with Kikyou. "Take care of him, ok?"

Knowing whom she meant, the revived miko simply nodded.

Rin and Shippou climbed on Ah and Un while Jaken took the reigns. Kagome and the kids waved their final goodbyes and they were off.

As they started on their way Sesshoumaru looked over at her. 'While I may not know what will become of this, she is worth finding out.'

Kagome revisited her friend's words and mentally snorted. ' Have fun. Right, like there would ever be anything between us. He would never be interested in me like that.' Glancing over at the youkai lord, she noticed him looking intently at her and blushed. She quickly turned to the road ahead. 'He wouldn't, right?'

He smirked at her rose hued cheeks. 'I think I've found a new game for the miko.' His mind already started on a list of ways to inflict his new 'game' on her. 'Yes, the future looks very promising.'

The END~!

I can't believe it's finally done. This is the first multi chapter length fic, beside a co-written fic, that I have completed. I may write a drabble one shots sequel to this or not. We'll see. I have a lot of other fic ideas I want to write out before hand. Thank you to everyone for the support and who continued to read this. It's what helped me to finish. : )

Paste your document here...


End file.
